PRDT: Pink is All the Rage
by WideOpenSpacesGirl045
Summary: Carly Anderson has just moved to Reefside from Chicago. On her first day of high school, she meets a musician in yellow, a jock in red, and a computer geek in blue. Together, they will become Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Along the way, Carly discovers more about life, love, heartbreak and herself. She also learns about the legacy of Power Rangers and who her REAL parents are.
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

**Hola my amazing friends who love Power Rangers! OK, so, I have wanted to do this story for a while. It's going to take place during Dino Thunder, and it will be going through most of the episodes with a few added-in scenes of my own. **** If anyone remembers my story **_**A Crazy Ranger Reunion**_**, you probably remember that my OC Abby has an older sister named Claire and she was the pink Dino Thunder Ranger. Well, this is about her, except that I've changed her name to Carly. I liked it better than Claire, and I will make sure to change it in **_**A Crazy Ranger Reunion**_**. Now, without further ado, I give you Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Pink is All the Rage.**

**Disclaimer: *comes out from a meeting from Saban* I WON THE RIGHTS OF POWER RANGERS; I HAVE OWNERSHIP TO TURN MEMILY INTO JEMILY, TRENIRA TO CONIRA, THELY TO CASLY ETC! (Ugh, now I need a reality check, no they're not mine YET! [I will own them, mind you! *insert evil cackle*]) Oh, I also do not own the Glee version of The Only Exception by Paramore. I just own Carly Anderson.**

As Dr. Tommy Oliver walked up to Reefside High School,he let out a sigh. _And so begins my new life back in high school, _he thought wryly to himself. _Who would have thought that I would be back here again? Man, Jason and Rocky would have a laugh attack and burst their ribs._

Tommy walked into the high school, bracing himself for whatever he might find in the hallways.

***Inside Tommy's 1****st**** period science class***

Tommy looked on in surprise when he saw a bunch a rowdy students throwing paper airplanes around the classroom, one girl filing her nails, another girl writing down something in a notebook, one boy doing nothing, and another boy typing away at his laptop.

_Man, things DO change in high school; _Tommy thought as he left the door open a bit and walked to his desk. "Alright guys, could you please settle down and take your seats?" he asked to the class while putting his briefcase down on the desk. Shockingly, they managed to settle down enough to sit down in their seats and turn their attention to him. Feeling a little pleased with himself, Tommy faced the class and introduced himself.

"Hi everyone, my name is Dr. Oliver and this is 1st period science. Now, before we get started, does anyone have any questions they want to ask me?"

All of a sudden, a girl wearing a cheerleading outfit came right into his view, holding a microphone in his face. "Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," she said while flipping her hair over her shoulder. Everyone groaned when they heard her voice, and the girl who had the notebook looked a little annoyed and rolled her eyes.

Ignoring all of them, Cassidy proceeded to ask, "Dr. Oliver, as you might have heard I am the school's anchor and reporter for our school newspaper, and can I just say that aren't you a little young to be a high school teacher?" Turning around, she motioned to the boy who had been doing nothing but holding a video camera in his hands. "Devin," she hissed. "Devin, are you getting this?"

Holding back a laugh, because he knew that something like this would come along, Tommy replied, "Cassidy, I assure you, I'm old enough to be teaching you guys, so why don't you just sit back down please?"

"You missed it," Cassidy hissed at Devin as she sat back down again.

"Okay then, for the present time, let's just talk about you guys, and what you want to get from this class," Tommy said, looking around the room. "Because that's what's most important." His eyes slid over an empty stool, and a wave of confusion washed over him. "Um, isn't there supposed to be a student there?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and standing there was the new and already feared Principal Randall, looking like she was going to blow a gasket. "Dr. Oliver," she barked. "I have brought you a new student for you to torture- I mean, teach. Her name is Clara, Clara Ambrosen."

"Actually," said a soft voice from behind the door. "It's Carly, Carly Andersen."

When the body of the voice came through the doorway, all the boys let out sighs and gasps while the boy with the laptop just looked up and his eyes widened at what they saw.

In the doorway stood a girl that was about 5'6" in height, very petite, and who was incredibly beautiful. She had an air of willowy grace to her that made her seem like she was dancing and everyone managed to get a whiff of red pear, vanilla orchids, and whipped chiffon musk that rolled off her. Her hair was long and black with some brown highlights, and her light brown eyes were doe-like and very innocent looking. She had a slight tan and curves in all the right places, and she was wearing a simple pink sweater-like top with a slightly frayed miniskirt and brown sandals that wrapped around her ankles. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a pink ballet slippers charm and in her ears simple pink diamonds.

As she realized that many eyes were on her, Carly felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She hated when she got attention like this unless if it was when she was doing ballet.

Now ignoring the girl next to her, Randall noticed the empty seat and grinned evilly. "I think there's a student that needs detention," and without another word, she left leaving behind a mortified Carly. Sensing her embarrassment, Dr. Oliver said, "Please Carly, come take a seat next to…" He looked around the room for an empty seat, but Carly said with a soft voice, "That's okay sir, I can find my seat."

Spotting a seat next to the girl who was writing in the notebook, and wore a lot of yellow, Carly sat down next to the girl and let out a silent sigh. Being the new student stinks, she realized. Having to move because of her parents' high-paying jobs, she had to leave her home in Chicago, Illinois, to go here and have to start a new school all by herself. Ever since she was a little girl, Carly's parents never even acknowledged the fact they had a daughter and mainly left Carly at prestigious schools for the rich. While she hated the fact that she never had a great childhood, it all made Carly stronger, more independent, and helped her make sure she was able to take care of herself. Ballet was something that gave her joy in life as well as her cat, Aphrodite, and her horse Black Beauty or B.B.

Turning to her table partner, Carly introduced herself. "Hi," she said shyly. "My name is Carly." The girl, sensing a kindred spirit in Carly and seeing that she was shy, turned over and said "Hi Carly, my name's Kira." "Kira," repeated Carly. "That's a pretty name." "Thanks," Kira said, looking pleased, and feeling glad she had found a new friend.

***With Tommy***

Tommy was shocked when he first saw Carly. There was something about her that reminded him of himself, Kimberly, and Katherine. Her shy nature made Tommy remember his years back in Angel Grove when he first moved and started attending the high school (_she also looks like me _Tommy thought), the grace Carly radiated when she walked in reminded him of Kat, and her eyes reminded him of Kim. Tommy also sensed that Carly was more than what she appeared to be. He came to the quick decision that he would keep a close eye on her to learn more about her.

***On the Reefside High School Soccer Fields***

Beside one of the goals, there were two boys. One was fully padded and having a nervous panic attack while the other was in a red soccer uniform and completely in his element, keeping a red soccer ball up in the air with his soccer cleats. After he was done with that, the boy kicked the ball high up into the air and managed to deliver a powerful kick towards the goalie. The goalie was so scared that he dodged the ball entirely.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," groaned the boy in red as he stood up from the ground.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be on the soccer grounds right now? We could get into big trouble since it's the first day of school and all…," said the padded boy, looking like he was going to freak out any second now.

"Just tell anyone who sees you that Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here," the boy in red stated, some of his messy brown hair that had girls swooning falling onto his face.

"But, I heard the new principal was crazy psycho, she worked in a prison or something like that."

"Look, we have nothing to worry about. Randall is a woman," began Conner, fully unawares, that said woman was behind him, and the padded goalie was trying to shush him up. "And women are just basically grown up girls. Must I say more?"

"I believe you've said enough Mr. McKnight," said a voice that screamed _BUSTED!_ Conner's eyes widened, but he composed himself as he turned around to face her.

"Principal Randall," said Conner, a smile on his face. "I've heard so many great things about you."

"Vicious rumors, I assure you," she replied. "Now, MARCH!"

Conner let out a groan and started walking while shaking his head. Turning towards the goalie, Randall let loose one of her famous glares. "What are you looking at?" she snapped, while kicking the soccer ball with such force that it knocked the goalie into the goal with the ball. "NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!"

***On the Courtyard***

"So, you like to play the guitar?" asked Carly as she and Kira walked to an empty bench in the courtyard.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was 8," Kira replied, pleased that someone wanted to learn about her and her music.

"That's so cool," said Carly, smiling. She could appreciate someone who had a passion for something; it was like her and dancing.

"What about you? Do you play anything?" Kira asked her. Carly thought about it, and then replied, "Well, I play the piano and I do sing a little bit, but my real love is dancing."

"That's sweet," Kira said. "Hey, I got an idea," Carly exclaimed suddenly. "Can you get out your guitar?"

"Sure, but why?"asked Kira as she got out her guitar. "I want to sing this song with you, because I want to hear you sing," Carly replied. "Here's the song I have in mind." She whispered it into Kira's ear.

"Oh, I love that song, and I can play it as well," she said excitedly. She put her guitar on her lap and began to play the beginning chords. Carly listened to the first few chords while moving her head with the beat, and when it was time for her to sing, she began the first few lyrics.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin', you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Kira was incredibly impressed and surprised at how good Carly was with her singing. She was surprised that she was a dancer, not a singer since she had a beautiful voice. Already, a few people were starting to gather to listen to the two girls, and Kira realized that it was her turn to sing.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face_

As she was singing, Randall and Conner walked up and stopped to listen. Conner looked at the girl in yellow and realized that while he never had talked to her before, he thought she looked really cute and she was a really good singer. Kira looked up at that time and saw Conner looking at her (she missed Randall completely). She felt her heart pounding madly and she realized (darn it) that her cheeks were turning pink. _Okay, calm down Ford, just continue with the song, _she thought to herself.

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Kira started to strum the guitar a little bit faster, anything to try and not to look at Conner. Carly sang the first line of the next stanza.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

Kira started to sing the next few lines.

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Woah, ahhh!_

_Wow, _Conner thought to himself. _She really has an amazing voice._

_You are the only exception _sang Carly.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Then, Kira's voice came in.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing _the two girls sang together.

Kira finished off the song with _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Everyone clapped and Carly let out a squeal of excitement. "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun! You're so talented Kira!" "Thanks Carly, you're not too bad yourself," Kira said, grinning. All of a sudden, a shadow fell over them, and they looked up to see Randall there with Conner McKnight, who was looking very impressed at the two girls' talent.

"Ms. Ford, Ms. Ambrosen, I'm afraid you need written permission to play on the school grounds. Let's go!" "It's Anderson, gosh, is it so hard to remember?" Carly snapped at the principal, both Conner and Kira stared at her, impressed with how she stood up to the ominous woman. "Watch it, or you'll get double detention!" Randall shrieked at the poor girl, who just glowered back. "Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira spoke up to Randall. "Well, you're hardly college material now, aren't you Ms. Ford?" Randall shot back with a smirk on her face. "Now, you two are coming with me!"

Grumbling to each other, the two girls fell in line with Conner and began trudging behind Randall towards the school, but before they got inside, the sprinklers came to life. "Holy mother of pearl!" Carly shrieked as she attempted to avoid the water from getting on her clothes. "Great, this is just great!" grumbled Kira as she tried to avoid the sprinklers getting water onto her guitar.

Turning towards the school, the principal managed to glimpse an African-American boy wearing blue walking on the school grounds with an umbrella in his hands and a wide smile on his face. "Ethan James," she hissed menacingly. "I should've known." Yelling at the teens to follow her while she screamed profanities at Ethan James, the three teens followed behind her very unwillingly.

***Outside the Principal's Office***

"Sit!" she shrieked as they all sat down, three of them soaking wet with Randall standing over them, also dripping wet. "Principal Randall, may I just state that there isn't really any _hard _evidence that I was involved with that _unfortunate_ sprinkler incident," Ethan stated innocently. "Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James!" Randall barked. "All four of you have detention! For one week! Starting today! Now, if there aren't any more questions-"Out of the four teens' mouths came loud protests. Conner's about soccer practice, Kira's about band practice, Carly's about trying to find a ballet teacher, and Ethan's about computer club.

"I didn't think so!" she yelled at them, cutting off their sentences and stomping back into her office, slamming the door loudly behind her. "Wow, looks like someone needs a hug…" Kira mumbled, her voice laced with anger. "You got that right girlfriend," Carly agreed, she was also furious at Randall's harsh punishment.

"Dude," said Conner in disbelief, turning towards Ethan. "Computer club?"

***Outside Tommy's classroom***

"…bring the little monsters with you!" Randall said, smiling at Tommy as they rounded the corner. "That should be sufficient torture for them!" When they came to the classroom, they saw Conner, Kira, Carly and Ethan leaning up against the wall, glaring daggers at their new principal.

"You've all met, I believe?" Randall asked with a grin. "Well, have fun on your little outing!" And with that said, she flounced off, leaving behind four pissed off teenagers and one awkward teacher standing in their mist. Before she turned the corner, while Randall's back was turned, Carly gave her the finger angrily while Conner, Kira, and Ethan snorted in amusement and delight, and Tommy just gave her a warning look.

"So…" Tommy trailed off, taking off his glasses and peering at the teenagers. "You guys like museums?"

***Outside the museum***

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed, grinning like a little kid as Tommy drove up to the museum and parked right next to the giant T-Rex. "Check out the T-Rex!"

"It looks creepy," Carly said with a shiver as she and Kira got out of the car with the guys and passed by it. "I wouldn't want that thing to be alive and try to kill me. "Got to agree with you there," Kira said thoughtfully, glancing back at the towering dinosaur. When they came up to the doors, there was a sign hanging by a chain that said _Sorry, we're closed._

"That's odd," Tommy commented as he looked up at the museum. "Oh darn it! No museum for us today!" Conner sighed, faking his disappointment. "Great, can we go home now?" Kira asked impatiently. "I'll tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week," Tommy bargained. "Me likey! I'll do it!" agreed Carly very quickly. "In the meantime, I'll go see if I can find anyone who can tell me when the museum opens," he said. The teenagers nodded and walked towards the forest.

"Okay, let me get straight," Conner said as he turned toward Ethan. "They actually have a club just for computers?" "Would you let it go already?" Kira groaned as she and Carly walked behind the boys, overhearing the conversation. "There's a club for soccer, but you don't see us fawning over it."

"What's the big deal about the soccer club? Are they any good?" asked Carly confusedly as she had no idea how popular soccer was here at Reefside. "We're awesome, if I do say so myself," Conner boasted with a smile. "Okay, Mr. Big-Head, let's not get carried away there," Carly responded, holding her hands up. Kira and Ethan shared a grin while Conner looked offended. "Did you just call me Mr. Big-Head?"

"Yes, I believe I did, because you were just acting like a big-headed idiot," Carly said with a smile as she started to walk on ahead. Kira let out a giggle as she ran to catch up with Carly, awestruck by her friend's boldness. Ethan smirked while Conner looked bothered as they caught up with the girls and continued to walk through the forest.

***Still walking through the forest***

"Hey, did you guys hear the story about a guy who was hiking through these woods and fell through a giant sinkhole?" asked Ethan as they continued through the forest, still scouting for anything "prehistoric". "I'm new here, how would I know?" Carly inquired. "Must've missed that one," Kira responded with an eye roll. "C'mon!" Ethan exclaimed, turning around to face the other three. "It's all over the urban legend websites!" "I'm not sure if I believe him," Carly whispered to Kira, who nodded her agreement.

"Dude, you do know that this isn't computer club, right?" Conner asked with a chuckle. "Oh, I guess you're just too big and bad to surf the web then!" retorted Ethan as he and Conner walked on ahead of the two girls, who both rolled their eyes at their pig-headedness. "Well, what do you do in your spare time?" demanded Ethan. "Me?" Conner asked with a smirk, as he looked over his head at the girls and locked eyes with Kira, who (to her chagrin) blushed a light pink. "I go out with girls. You know, the ones at school that smell good with the long hair and the make-up…"

"Oh, it's like that now, is it?" retorted Ethan as he stared up at Conner. "Yeah," Conner said, staring back down at him. "It's like that." "Whatever," huffed Kira as she and Carly brushed past them and continued onward. "Look, all I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads up," Ethan said as he and Conner caught up with the two girls. "Crap happens out here, so don't come crying to me when you fall down a giant sinkhole."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Ethan found himself tumbling down into the Earth. Conner, Kira, and Carly followed him not long afterwards. "HELP!" shrieked Carly as she fell into oblivion.

***Under the Earth***

As the four teens brushed dirt off themselves, Carly looked back up to where they stood only a second ago. "Oh god, how are we going to get back up?" she asked fearfully. "I don't want to be stuck in here forever." "All right," Conner said, squaring his shoulders. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb back up and go get help."

As he walked to the dirt wall, he gently moved Kira out of the way by placing a hand on her back and guiding her out of the way. Kira felt her cheeks heat up again, and she cursed herself for feeling attracted to _Conner McKnight _of all people. Carly raised an eyebrow and moved over next to her new friend. "What was that all about?" she whispered, grinning in amusement. Kira blushed a deep red at her friend's tone. "I don't know," she whispered back. "Also, why are we letting him be the leader?" Carly asked. "Wait for it…" Kira replied, turning back to Conner.

Conner, who had started climbing the wall, had only gotten two feet high when a rock broke in his hand and he fell back down to the group. "Back so soon?" Ethan asked sarcastically as he and the girls helped him up. As they started to continue down the tunnel, Kira began to get bored and started sing a song she had been working on. "_Freak you out…Freak you out…Freak you out…Freak you o-out,_" she sang softly with Carly bobbing her head along to the tune.

"Babe, could you keep it down?" Conner drawled as he passed Carly and Kira. "I'm trying to concentrate here." "_Babe?!_" Kira said incredulously as she turned towards Ethan and Carly. Conner had continued to walk down the tunnel and explore the walls. "Did he just call me _babe?!_" "I dunno; I wasn't listening," said Ethan with a shrug. "I was grooving to your tune." "Same here," said Carly. "That was amazing Kira, did you write that?" "Yeah," she said bashfully. "It isn't finished yet, but it's getting there." "It sounds awesome, keep up the good work!" Carly complimented, grinning.

Kira smiled back and then stalked up to the tallest teen. He looked down at her, confused as to why she was in his way. "Listen, my name is Kira, K-I-R-A. Maybe you need to write on your hand or something. Got it?" As she angrily stalked down the tunnel, Carly and Ethan walked past Conner and shrugged at him. Conner stared after the girl in yellow, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Finally, a challenge," he grinned as he went after the others.

At the end of the tunnel, buried inside the wall was the skeleton of a T-Rex. "What's this doing here?" asked Carly curiously. "Well, all I know is that it totally screams Jurassic Park to me," Kira stated. "This will get us out of detention forever!" exclaimed Conner gleefully as he began to reach out and touch its jaw. "Do you really think you should be—"Kira never got to finish her sentence as the jaw of the T-Rex went down and a click went through the tunnel. "Whoa," Conner breathed as the wall began to slide upward like a garage door and revealed a room that looked like a scientific lab, complete with tables covered with gizmos and machines, a dinosaur print on the wall, and weathered stone walls.

"Holy moly Rocky, this is crazy sweet!" exclaimed Carly as she walked in and gazed around the room in awestruck wonder. "I could make a crazy video in here!" Kira said, grinning as she and the two boys came in as well and began to take a look around. "Whoa," said Conner as he patted Ethan's shoulder in shock. "This must be like the mother ship for you, dude." "Normally, I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right," Ethan said, grinning with childlike delight.

"Hey guys, look over there," Carly called, pointing to the middle of the room. In the center stood a big rock that looked almost like a meteor with a crater in the middle. Inside the crater were four gem-like stones: yellow, red, pink, and blue- colors that were ironically what the four teens were wearing.

As Conner began to walk toward the rock and reach out towards the red stone, Ethan came up to him and slapped his hand away. "Yo, don't touch it." "Why can't I?" Conner asked with a frown as the two girls went to stand in front of their respective color-gem. Ethan went to stand in front of the blue one. "You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," commented Ethan sarcastically. "Here we go again," muttered Carly. "Look, I've sat through enough lame science classes in my whole life to know that the thing in front of us looks fully prehistoric," Conner stated. "And if I have to miss another soccer practice…"

"I hate to agree with him—really I do," added Kira. "But I already missed one rehearsal." "Sure you hate to agree him," mumbled Carly, so only Kira could hear. Her cheeks turned blood-red in embarrassment. "I agree, even though my parents never pay attention to me and what's happening in my life, I don't want to get another detention. It could hurt my permanent record, and then I'll never get into Julliard," Carly said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"What? Your parents don't pay attention to you?" asked Conner, looking shocked. Carly shook her head no. "I've been taking care of myself for as long as I could remember," she said softly. Kira came over to Carly and gave her a giant hug. Conner and Ethan shared a look that said _eh, what the hey?_ and joined the hug as well. Carly gave a watery smile and hugged back. "Thank you, that was really sweet of you," she said with a brighter smile. "Anytime," replied Conner with a joking wink. Carly let out a snicker.

Returning to their respectful gems, they nodded at each other and then, they picked up the gems together. Immediately, all four gems began to glow and emit sounds like purring. "Well?" asked Kira as she stared at the glowing yellow gem in her hand. "What are they?" "All I know is that they remind me of glow-in-the-dark sticks," Carly stated as she rolled her glowing pink gem in her hands, wondering why it felt so comfortable in her palms, like home almost.

"I can go online later, and see if I can find anything," offered Ethan. "You, in front of a computer? Wait, let me put on my surprise face," Conner chortled. "Conner, that wasn't funny. Apologize, now," Carly stated firmly. "No, it's okay, besides," Ethan said, standing his ground before the tall boy in red. "In ten years now, when your hairline's receding and you're playing pickup soccer in the park because your dreams of being pro never quite worked out—I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business, yeah." He gave Carly a smile, who returned it and gave him a hug, while Conner and Kira shared confused frowns with each other.

After shaking her head for a bit, Kira started walking towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" called Conner, making her turn towards him. "I don't really want to think about what kind of freak lives here," she told him. "And I sure don't want to be here when he comes back." Wait for me!" Carly cried as she ran after her through the door. "Right behind you," the boys said as they ran to catch up with the girls.

***Back in the forest***

"Whew, I'm glad to be out of those tunnels," sighed Carly as they managed to breathe the open air once they were out of the tunnels. "I have to admit, they were a bit creepy," admitted Kira. "Compass!" Ethan exclaimed suddenly as they all turned towards him. "Does anyone have a compass?" "Gee, and I was going to bring one," said Conner sarcastically. All of a sudden, a large gust of wind blew by them, startling them out of the conversation. "What was that?" asked Carly nervously. "I believe that it would be the wind," Kira stated, giving her friend a grin. "That ain't the wind," Ethan contradicted as he looked around. "As much as we'd like it to be, but it ain't."

All of a sudden, a big flash of purple came on their right, and in its place were about 6-7 human-sized lizard creatures. "Don't…move…" Conner whispered. "Oh great, let's make it easier on them to grab us, huh?" hissed Kira. "New plan…" Carly said. "RUN!" cried Ethan as they all took off towards the road. Soon, they reached a huge ditch in the road. Conner made it across with ease, shockingly so did Carly, due to the fact that she's a ballet dancer who knew how to do a grand jete. Ethan hit the edge and struggled for a bit, but made it. Kira, however, being the shortest, didn't make it over and fell into the ditch.

Her yell of surprise was heard by the other three and they went back to help her. "C'mon!" shouted Conner as he pulled Kira up and they continued running again. Unfortunately, Kira didn't see the big tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped onto the ground. As the monsters began to close in on her, she let loose a scream. What shouldn't have happened though was that her scream was amplified by yellow waves of sonic energy that knocked the monsters off their feet and onto their ugly behind.

A few feet away, the other three covered their ears at the high-pitched sound to protect their hearing. When Kira stopped screaming, the others turned to look at each other and went to help her up to her feet. "C'mon, help her up," Conner said, and he and Ethan lifted her up to feet. While Ethan let go after she got onto her feet, Conner still kept his hand on her back, steadying her for no apparent reason, and shockingly, Kira leaned into him while trying to calm herself. Carly noticed this and grinned mischievously while turning towards the tree root. "I like how you managed not to notice the big tree root that was in your way," she said with a giggle.

"Shut it," growled Kira. "What was that?" Conner asked, staring down at her. "I don't know," she said, looking a little freaked. Suddenly, the gem began to glow bright yellow. As Kira pulled it out, she felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a yellow, prehistoric bird flittered through her mind and screaming the same scream she had just emitted not too long ago. As it stopped glowing, the monsters got back up and charged at them. The four decided to split up and go down separate paths.

Kira was the first to stop and face the monsters. When one started after her, she dodged it and then punched another in the face by swinging her fist up. Grinning, she continued to dodge and punch away the creepy-looking things as she marveled at where she got all the knowledge to fight like this.

Not too far away, Carly was holding her own against the monsters. Using seven years of gymnastics to her knowledge, she flipped over the creepers and would kick them right them in the chest, sending them flying. Suddenly, Carly noticed that she was surrounded in a circle of the creepy monsters. She began to feel claustrophobic and suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation in her mind and Carly thrust her hands out, forcing a pink force shield to go around her and push the monsters away from her.

Carly then noticed a still standing monster, and threw her hand out again. She thought that she wanted to throw the monster all the way over the forest, and somehow, her hand began to go up and so did the monster. Using all of the strength she had, Carly threw her hand towards the forest like she was throwing a baseball. Surprisingly, the monster followed, flying over thousands of trees and landing somewhere over the forest. "What just happened?" Carly asked herself and she opened her hand and looked at the glowing pink gem in it. She got that same tingling sensation she had earlier, and an image of a large pink dinosaur with black spikes on the top of its head and sharp teeth letting out a roar clouded her vision, and suddenly, it stopped.

Ethan was having a bit of trouble with the ugly creatures. He was grabbed from behind by two of them and thrown onto the ground. Jumping back up, he kicked back at the creatures, but only succeeded in landing them into the arms of their comrades. Growling, they threw him back a few feet away and onto the ground. Ethan let out a groan as he pushed himself to his knees. Eyes widening, he saw one of the uglies rush to him. Bringing up his arm to intercept the attack, Ethan expected to feel pain. Instead, sudden warmth rushed through his body when the creature hit his arm and there was nothing.

Looking up, he noticed that his arm was covered in blue scales, protecting him from the attack. Smirking ecstatically, Ethan got back up and then did a series of flips and kicks that overwhelmed the monsters and shocked him immensely. "Something's happening to me…" he breathed, staring at his arms in awe. Opening up his right hand and staring at the glowing blue gem, Ethan was suddenly overwhelmed by the image of a large blue dinosaur that had three horns, one on the nose the others on the head, letting out a battle cry.

Conner was on his own, trying to fight the monsters with the little knowledge he had of street-fighting he learned from his twin brother. Astonishingly, he wasn't half bad, until he got grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree. Groaning in pain, Conner winced as he felt his back crash into the tree and slide down the bark. Looking down into his hand, he started when he saw that the gem was glowing red and soon, an image of a large red dinosaur, similar to Carly's except for the spikes, roaring in rage was sent in his head, and he felt himself gain strength and confidence.

Looking up, Conner saw one of the creatures charging towards him, but he managed to avoid him by flipping his feet and started doing a spinning kick which hit the creature in the face and slammed him to the ground. When he looked back up, Conner realized that everything was moving at a slower pace than normal. "Whoa…everything's so slow!" he exclaimed. In slow motion, he watched as two of the monsters flew through the air towards him. Grinning wickedly, he ran in super-fast speeds to kick away one group of the creepy-crawlies and then raced over to the other group to punch them away.

After fighting a few more monsters, Conner managed to finally get back on a path where he met up with the other three who were holding their gems and panting hard. "Yo…how much do I love detention?" Ethan exclaimed with an excited laugh bubbling from his throat. "Hey!" Tommy ran up to them, but before he could reach them, all four of the teens stuffed the gems into their pocket and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Are you guys alright?"

"Well I—"Kira began, but Ethan interrupted her, nodding his head yes. "Yep, couldn't be any better," he said. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" asked Tommy, looking at them suspiciously. "I don't know, but what just happened to us was NOT ordinary," Carly mumbled as Conner shushed her. "Nope, just, uh, your regular walk in the woods," Ethan said to him. "Lots of cute furry little creatures." "And a few scaly ones," muttered Kira while Conner applied some pressure onto her foot to get her to be quiet. Tommy looked over at her suspiciously.

"So, you get in to the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked, distracting Dr. Oliver from Kira's comment. "Um, still working out the kinks," Tommy said distractedly. "We better head back to the high school. Let's go." After he started walking towards his car, the teens grouped together and started whispering to each other. "Don't you guys think we should tell him?" asked Kira as she looked at the other three teenagers. "I don't know about you, but I have a thousand sci-fi DVDs and do you know how many times the guy with the freaky superpowers gets put inside a government lab on table with wires stuck inside his head?" whispered Ethan.

"Even _I _knew that," Conner quietly stated. "Oh dear," muttered Carly. "Yeah, we should probably keep quiet about it." Tommy turned around and saw the teens in a huddle. "Hey, you guys coming?" Glancing at each other in agreement, all four of the teenagers turned towards their science teacher and ran back to his car.

***Back at the High School***

"Okay, so we all agree. NO ONE talks about this to ANYONE, got it?" Conner asked as they walked to the parking lot with backpacks (in Carly's case, a cute pink and green patterned tote) on shoulders and in Conner's hands, a red soccer ball that he was currently throwing from hand to hand. The others glanced at one another. "I've got a better idea," said Kira, and turning towards Conner, she put her gem into his hand. Both teenagers decided to ignore the sparks they felt when Kira's hand touched Conner's. "I'm out."

"What?" cried Carly. "You can't be out! I can't be the only girl on this train express; I need someone to help me get through all this testosterone!" "Hey!" Conner and Ethan exclaimed indignantly. "Look, just forget I was here and I'll do the same," Kira cut in, looking at her gem and wondering if she was making the right decision in walking away. "Hold on, why does Jock boy get your gem?" demanded Ethan. "Well here," said Kira as she took the gem out of Conner's hand (ignoring the sparks once again) and put it in Ethan's hand.

As they continued to argue over Kira's decision, Cassidy Cornell came out of the school building with her sidekick and camera man, Devin Del Valle, behind her. "I'm telling you Devin, there's something odd about Doctor Oliver," Cassidy was saying. "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High School and they wouldn't tell me a thing. It's like his private records are secret or something." "Yeah, I think that's why they're called private records Cass," Devin stated, scratching his head a bit. "I mean if they were public—"

Cassidy interrupted him as she pulled him behind a station wagon that was near the still arguing teenagers. "What is it Cass?" Devin asked, confused with Cassidy's actions. "Don't you think that a little odd?" "A bunch of teens standing around and arguing? Yeah, freaky man," he commented. "No, you idiot!" Cassidy hissed, wishing she could hit him across the head. "I mean, think about it: why would Conner McKnight, king of the jocks, be talking to Ethan James?" Devin looked at her, confused. "King of the geeks!" Cassidy added, annoyed. Something in Devin's mind clicked.

"Yeah! Right!" "Not to mention the Avril wannabe and that, as much as I hate saying this, pretty new student," Cassidy said with a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy from _Harry Potter_. I mean, in all our four years at Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other? Because I have not."

"You know what?" Kira exclaimed with a groan, knowing that the others won't change their minds. "I give up! Take it, do whatever to it, just don't add me into the equation!" With that, she took off down the road, throwing an _I'm sorry for leaving you them _look to Carly. She had not gone fifteen feet down the road when she felt the same scary breeze that blew by them at the tunnel exit.

"Oh my god, you have got to be joking," muttered Kira, turning her head around to see the others still watching her. She turned back, seeing the lizard creatures from before in front of her, who lunged for her and grabbed her sides, making her drop her backpack. "Get off of me, you freaks!"

"Kira!" yelled Conner as he, Carly, and Ethan ran to help her, only she was teleported away before they could get to her. "Hurry, get the camera!" exclaimed Cassidy. "What do you see?" "Wicked, you got to check this out Cass!" Devin shouted, opening his camera for her. On the screen, there were blue skies and healthy pine trees, perfect for a great weather report, but not for a news-breaking story. "You got nothing, you idiot!" Cassidy screeched.

"She's gone!" Carly quietly said, shocked at what happened. The boys looked at each other, freaking about what they should do.

***In Conner's Mustang***

A couple of minutes later, the three teenagers were in Conner's 1976 red Mustang and driving around a corner to get to the highway. Due to Conner's fast driving, Carly was being thrown left to right in the backseat, knowing she would get bruises in the morning, and Ethan was trying very hard not to barf his lunch. "I think I might be sick," he muttered, his face turning a tinge green. "Don't you even dare!" Conner said with a glare at the sick-looking boy. "Get any inch of this car covered in barf, you're so dead!"

"Well, maybe you should be driving slower, you idiot!" snapped Carly. "Then Ethan wouldn't feel like he has to chuck his lunch all over the place!" "Right, so…where are we going?" asked Conner sheepishly. "You don't even know where we're going?!" shrieked Carly in fury. "Are you that dumb?!" "Let's go to Doctor Oliver's, he'll probably know what to do," interrupted Ethan, trying to make sure that the pretty girl in pink didn't kill the driver in red.

"How's he going to help?" inquired Conner with a frown. "Well, he's a dinosaur guy, these things look like dinosaurs…" Ethan stated, trailing off to take out his PDA and punch in something. "True," said Carly, looking thoughtful. "Okay, so where does he live?" Conner questioned curiously. "1992 Valencia Road, according to this…" Ethan read off his PDA. "Valencia Road that's…" Conner thought with a frown. "That's like way out in the middle of the woods."

"Why would he be living out in the middle of the road?" Carly queried. The boys shrugged their shoulders as they started to drive to 1992 Valencia Road.

***At 1992 Valencia Road, home of Tommy Oliver***

A bit later, they pulled up to a dirt road that resembled a driveway, and began to drive down it. At the end of the road, there stood a nice little house that was very quaint. While Conner stopped the car, Ethan ran out of the car to puke the remains of his lunch and Carly shakily put her hand on the car door to steady her balance. Conner ran out of his car and raced to the window, peering inside to see if anyone was home.

Once Ethan and Carly rejoined him, Conner began knocking on the door, but no one answered. "Knock again," Ethan commanded. Conner knocked again, but once again, no one answered. "Now what should we do?" asked Carly in despair. Conner shook his head, frowning at the door. Leaning forward, he pushed the door, and it opened since it was apparently unlocked. Carly's mouth dropped open and Ethan and Conner exchanged shocked glances at what just transpired.

"Okay, why would he leave his door unlocked for the whole world to come in?" demanded Carly, confused. "He's used to living alone?" Conner guessed. "He doesn't have any neighbors," Ethan pointed out. "Ugh, just go inside," Carly said with a groan, and she followed the two boys inside their science teacher's house. "Wait, guys, wouldn't this be considered a B&E?" asked Ethan nervously. "Well, we didn't break anything, so it's really just considered an E," stated Conner. "Let's just go already!" Carly huffed impatiently, she really wanted to find her friend and get this day over with.

Following the only girl now in the group, the two boys walked inside and they all stepped into what looked like a study. On a table was a replica of a T-Rex skeleton that was similar to the one in the tunnels. "Doctor Oliver!" called Ethan. "Really, now you call him?" retorted Carly. "Check it out!" Conner exclaimed and walked over to pull down the jaw of the skeleton. "Dude, remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan asked, stopping him. "Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" Conner's words halted as the jaw pulled down revealed an opening tile and a secret staircase, leading to a dim lighting downstairs.

"Batman?" finished Conner, staring dumbstruck at the revealed staircase. "Na-na-na-na-na-na Batman!" sang Carly, giggling as she went down the stairs. The two boys exchanges looks and followed her down the stairs. The sight to behold wasn't one that they imagined. Tables filled with machines and gizmos, weathered stone walls, meteor-like rock in the center of the room. The three teens walked around, shocked at what they were seeing.

"Guys, this looks like the place from earlier!" Ethan exclaimed in disbelief. "Uh, it IS the same place smartass," stated Carly. "Are you guys freaking out now like I am?" asked Conner, looking confused as to what was going on. "Yep, definitely freaking out right," agreed Ethan. "This is seriously not normal," Carly said, looking around nervously.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you've come to the wrong place," a voice stated sternly. The three teenagers turned around to see Doctor Tommy Oliver behind them, looking none too pleased to see them.

**YES, FINISHED! 16 fricking pages! God, that took forever. I'm so proud of myself *sniffles a bit*. Oh, before I forget, there are graphics for Abby, Carly, and Diana, their youngest sister from **_**A Crazy Ranger Reunion**_**. One of my new friends, Dark Pink Pterodactyl, did it for me. To view them, you just need to go to my favorite authors, click on Dark Pink Pterodactyl's name, scroll down and you will see Pink Dino Ranger, Black Samurai, and Purple Megaforce. Those are mine and you will see what I thought those three girls would look like. As always, review, comment and love! Thanks guys! **


	2. Day of the Dino Part 2

**Hey y'all! So, I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed! It gets me all pumped and happy when I get reviews! ****Because of that and I was just plain excited to start Chapter Two, here we go! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PRDT, nor do I own the amazing pairing that is Conner/Kira. If I did, THEY WOULD TOTALLY BE TOGETHER NOW! (Stupid Saban) I only own Carly Anderson.**

"Doctor Oliver, before you go off on us, hear us out, please?" pleaded Ethan as he and the other two teens circled Tommy, facing him. "Dude, he's just going to laugh at us when we tell him," Conner whispered. "It's the truth," Ethan pointed out. "He has to believe us since it's the truth." "Yeah, but it's still kind of far-fetched. How would he believe what we saw?" asked Carly skeptically. "Some help you are," countered Ethan. "Hey, just trying to be the voice of reason," Carly said, raising her hands in defense.

Sighing, Conner turned towards Tommy. "Look… Kira's gone." "Well… that was blunt," stated Carly, with Ethan shaking his head. "She got taken by these dinosaur-looking thing-a-mi-bobs," Conner continued, ignoring the other two. "He doesn't look really convinced," murmured Carly. Tommy let out a deep sigh and turned the other way. "They're called Tyrannodrones," he said after a long pregnant pause. "And you know what they are because…" Ethan trailed off.

"Let me guess, you helped create them?" Carly guessed. The boys and Tommy stared at her. "How did you know?" Tommy asked, dumbstruck. "It was pretty obvious from the pause, the turning around, the deep sigh. Anyone who has common sense can see that," she stated. "Dang," Ethan murmured to Conner, who let out a low whistle in return. "So, class project?" asked Ethan, who decided to bring himself into the conversation.

"Look, all I can say now is that it's a long story, but right now, we need to figure out what the 'Drones wanted with Kira." "Uhh… It might have something to do with…" Conner started to say, trailing off awkwardly while he pulled out the red gem, Ethan pulled out the blue and yellow gems, and Carly pulled out her pink gem. "These."

* * *

***In Mesagog's Layer***

_Give… me…the gems…_

That was what Kira woke up to when she opened her eyes and saw, not her bedroom, but an unfamiliar room with weird-looking walls that were covered in black and purple. Computers were set up on another wall, and when Kira heard the voice speaking to her again, she slid off the metal bed she was on and stood up full height.

"Who's there?" she asked, masking her fear and wishing she didn't walk away from the others. "Come out and face me like a man." _Give…me…the gems… _"Seriously, this is about jewelry?" exclaimed Kira incredulously. "Look pal, you totally have the wrong girl. I mean, I possibly would wear a friendship bracelet once in a while, but I—eek!"

Kira let out a little "girly" shriek when her eyes landed on something…tallish, wearing a black cape right behind her. On his face were scales and ridges that made him look like a dinosaur and fully prehistoric. The thing also had creepy gold eyes and really sharp teeth, like a T-Rex. "I've waited…far too long," he said with a rasp as Kira backed away from him. "To allow some insignificant teenager… to get in my way. Now, where are the Dino gems?"

"Wait, are you talking about those gems we found in that cave?" inquired Kira as she tried to figure out a way to escape, but the creepy dinosaur-thing kept getting in front of her. "Yesssss," he said, hissing greedily. "Uh…I gave mine to Conner, stupid sparks," she muttered under her breath. "Well, now it's Ethan because he made such a big deal about it, but I don't have it now."

Kira should've stopped there, but because she has a tendency to ramble when she's nervous or under EXTREME pressure, well…she began to say stupid things. "You'll have to ask them for it. Can I leave now? My mom will absolutely freak if I'm not home in time for dinner. It's taco night." Suddenly, in a whoosh of cold air, the creepy dinosaur-thing disappeared. "Okay, that's it. No more cafeteria food for now on," Kira mumbled to herself, letting a nervous chuckle loose.

Turning around, Kira saw that behind her, there was a goth-looking biker chick that was dressed in black, had on really heavy black eye shadow, black lip stick, and gelled short black hair standing there with her hands on her hips. "You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," Goth biker chick hissed threateningly.

* * *

***Back in Tommy's "Batcave"***

"We're really sorry Dr. O," Conner apologized as he, Carly, and Ethan looked at Tommy guiltily. "I mean, how were we supposed to know that these thing-a-mi-bobs had super powers and that those creepy dino-thingys were after them?" "Can I also ask what's up with the secret lab down in the basement idea? I mean, have you been watching too many sci-fi movies?" asked Carly, waving her hand around to include all the gadgets in the room.

"Not really normal for a regular basement, you know," Ethan added, looking appraisingly at Tommy. "I guess it isn't really what you see every day," Tommy began slowly, still looking at the gems in the teens' hands. "Yeah, sort of like a 'normal' science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization in his basement?" contradicted Carly, raising an eyebrow at him. _God, it's so weird. She looks like Kim when she does that, _thought Tommy.

"Look, not that this isn't all very intriguing…" began Conner. "Oh my potato salad, did Conner just use an intelligent word?" Ethan exclaimed incredulously, looking at Carly. "Your eyes weren't deceived, Conner did just say something intelligent," responded Carly, looking at Conner as if he grew two heads and a tail. "Shut up," growled Conner. "Anyways, you dude, need to come clean about all of this."

"First of all, don't call me _dude_," Tommy told him. "Second, as hard as this may be, you three need to forget about all this. I will go and find Kira." As he started towards the exit, Tommy was suddenly stopped by a pink force shield and a red blur stopping in front of him. He saw that Conner was in front of him and, turning around, he saw that Carly was the one who had created the shield by lifting up her hand.

"I don't think so," she snapped at her science teacher. "I'm not going to sit here like some helpless little girl and wait for some man to go and save my new best friend. Either you take all of us or I'll compress you into a box, and just so you know, I can do that now!" _Dear God, she even has Kim's temper, _thought Tommy. He knew that had he told Kim to stay put if Aisha or Trini or Kat were captured, she would tell him off and come help rescue them.

"I see that the gem's power has already bonded with you," he pointed out as he turned back to Conner standing in front of him. "You can tell us about it now or at my next parent-teacher's conference," Conner said, all dumb-jock aside and seriousness on his face. Tommy, realizing that the teens wouldn't give up, sighed heavily and made his decision.

* * *

***Back at Mesagog's fortress***

"So, you got a name or something?" asked Kira, trying to make conversation while finding a way to escape from Goth biker lady, who was taking closer steps to her. "You look kind of familiar." "My master calls me Elsa," Goth biker lady said with a bored tone. "_Your master?_" exclaimed Kira, snorting in amusement. "Okay, don't really care. I'm just going to let myself out."

Turning towards the exit, Kira was stopped by Elsa, who suddenly had a tight grip on her shoulder. Whirling around, Kira ducked under Elsa's punch and blocked a few more upcoming punches while she grabbed Elsa's shoulder and twisting it into a painful position. Spinning away from her, Kira roundhouse kicked Elsa in her stomach and sent her flying a feet. However, Elsa managed to land, stand up again, and snarl angrily at the yellow-clad teenager.

"Whoa," muttered Kira, dropping from her fighting stance to her more apologetic stance. "I really did not mean to do that!" Turning towards the exit and running straight towards it, she stopped when she saw a tall and heavily armored figure holding an axe and a shield blocking her way along with some of those creepy dinosaur thing-a-mi-bobs.

"I'd like you to meet Zeltrax," Elsa introduced, an evil grin spreading on her face. "You two dating?" asked Kira sarcastically. "Or are you two just friends?" Elsa let loose a malicious glare while Zeltrax began to lift his axe up, aiming at Kira's head. _Oh, what the hey, _thought Kira. She opened her mouth and let loose a powerful scream, sending waves of yellow sonic energy at Zeltrax and the whatever they're called and sending them straight to the floor.

Taking one last look over her shoulder at Elsa, Kira shot off almost as fast as Conner and ran out of the exit, Elsa's screams to go after her fading away the farther away she got.

* * *

***In Tommy's Jeep***

"So when you said you designed the Tyranno…" trailed off Ethan, unable to remember what the creatures were called. "Whatever they're called, you were just joking, right?" "They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy explained as he drove down the dirt road, glancing at the blue-clad African-American boy sitting in the passenger seat. "Someone's been modifying their programming."

After going on for a few minutes on his work on dinosaur DNA with Anton Mercer, his rich boss who had disappeared after the island explosion, Tommy came to a conclusion: 1) Conner was completely bored with this information, 2) Carly was partially interested, but her attention span was waning, and 3) Ethan was having a nerd spaz.

"And the guy who did this is back now?" asked Conner, whose temper was about to explode. "He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy replied in answer to Conner's question. "And you think he wants the gems?" asked Conner, making sure that he had every single detail he needed. "No shit Sherlock," Carly retorted, annoyed with the fact they weren't making any progress in finding her friend.

"You guys," she whined. "We need to find Kira! We're not making any progress in finding her!" "Don't worry, we will find her," assured Tommy, looking back at the girl who looked like Kim and himself sitting behind Ethan. "Really? By driving down some dirt road in the middle of nowhere?" snapped Carly angrily. She turned so she was looking out at the barren landscape, and they didn't see it, but a tear slid down her face at the question of whether or not they will find Kira.

* * *

***On Mesogog's Fortress Island***

Kira was running as fast she could (she wished that, at the moment, she had Conner's super speed) down the long dark hallway, trying to escape Zeltrax and his weird looking goons who were right behind her. Suddenly hearing Zeltrax yell a triumphant yell and wondering why, Kira then turned the corner and found her answer; it was a dead end.

Looking around wildly for an exit, Kira started taking steps back when a greenish-black light began expanding in front of her. Realizing it was her escape hatch, she took a jump in and the portal that took her away from the creepy fortress disappeared. When Zeltrax and the monsters rounded the corner, all they found was a faded greenish-black light, but no Kira.

* * *

***In Tommy's Jeep, near the road and the forest***

"Ugh, Carly's right, we're getting nowhere," Ethan said while Tommy stopped his car in the middle of the road. Luckily, no cars were around to honk at him. "I told you," Carly mumbled. "At this rate, we'll never find Kira," said Conner with a sigh. "We'll have to just sit here and wait, I guess," Tommy surmised, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Exactly how long will it take?" inquired Conner. "Who knows? It could take a while. Kira could somehow appear and not know where to find us," Ethan stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's not like she's just going to fall out of the sky."

_**POP! **_

Kira suddenly was falling from the sky, but instead of landing on the car or on the ground, she managed to land in Conner's lap. As a moment of silence went on so everyone could register what had happened, Kira opened her eyes (as she had them closed when she was falling) and saw that she was sitting on Conner's lap, she did something that was completely _un-_Kira like.

"Conner!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck, utterly relieved that she found her friends and that no one was trying to kill her. Also, she was just glad to see him again too. Conner, now snapped out of his shock, had a wide, relieved smile on his face as he hugged her back tightly. "Oh god, we were all so afraid something had happened to you," he murmured.

"Wait, we?" Kira asked, turning around while still in his lap and seeing Carly with a wide smile on her face next to Conner, while Ethan and Doctor Oliver were up in the front passenger seats. "KIRA!" shrieked Carly as she threw herself onto her friend and hugged the living daylights out of her. "I thought I would never see you again!" "Way to be melodramatic girl," Kira said with a laugh, returning her friend's hug.

"How exactly did you do that?" asked Ethan, his eyes popping outside his head in freaked out fashion. "I have no idea, one minute I was being chased by creepy dino-things in some freaky island fortress and next, I go in some type of portal and here I am!" replied Kira, still trying to calm down from what just happened to her and now holding on to Conner.

"Um…Kira, I think you can let go of me now," said Conner gently. Carly stared at the boy in surprise. _Hmm, maybe he really does like her, _she thought to herself. A mischievous grin came onto her face. _That means match-making for me! _"Oh," said Kira, a little embarrassed that she still was holding on to him and let go. "Sorry." "Don't worry about it, I would be freaked too if that happened to me," said Conner, giving her a grin.

Everyone including Kira began staring at Conner in shock because no one has ever seen him act _considerate _to people. Getting over her surprise, Kira smiled back at him, and then turned back to the others.

"Okay, hold on, what are you guys doing out here…with our science teacher?" she asked, looking at Tommy in confusion. "We were going to rescue you," Ethan stated. "Way to go, how was sitting around and doing nothing going to help me?" she asked sarcastically. "That's what I said, sort of," Carly exclaimed. "I kept on saying how we shouldn't be lying around doing nothing, we should be doing something! But, of course, they didn't listen to me!"

Carly's rant was interrupted by a group of Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax arriving at the scene with a flash of purple light. The four teens stood together with Tommy in the front, battle stances ready. "So, did Mesogog find someone else to do his dirty work for him instead?" taunted Tommy. "You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax said with a growl. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm going to have to say…NO!" Tommy spit out, which caused Zeltrax to charge. Ducking his huge axe, Tommy began fighting both Zeltrax and a Tyrannodrone with fighting skills all four of the teens never knew he had. Splitting up, Kira found herself back-to-back with Carly fighting about a dozen Tyrannodrones. While she would block an attack and then flip the drone onto its back by grabbing its arm, Carly would kick out and floor another one.

Nodding at each other, they decided to disperse, blocking, kicking, and punching. As the Tyrannodrones regrouped and began swinging around their sharp arms wildly, both girls would flip backwards together and land together, taunting the monsters with their waggling fingers. As they rushed forward, they split up again and Kira jumped up, kicking a monster while punching the other.

Carly, however, started to spin her arms at her sides and managed to punch one in the kisser while doing an impressive back-flip to kick another on the cranium. Focusing her mind, she lifted up her hand managed to make a pink force shield around the Tyrannodrones, causing them to regroup the perfect way for Kira to do her thing. She opened her mouth and let loose a powerful sonic scream, causing the monsters to go down to the ground.

"Oh man, that's just too crazy," Kira commented. "Why should we complain when we just kicked their ugly asses?" Carly stated with a grin as she and Kira high-fived each other. Kira then saw a Tyrannodrone sneaking up behind Carly. "Carly, behind you!" she cried, and Carly turned around, lifted her hand again, and sent the monster straight into the tree with her powers. "Dang girl, you got one heck of a power," said Kira. "Don't I know it," she responded back.

* * *

***With Ethan***

Ethan managed to duck a swipe from a close-by monster and kick another one behind him before sprinting towards a stack of boxes with a wheelbarrow next to it. Running on adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, he kicked his foot into a box, which moved through the air and bursted on top of a Tyrannodrone's head.

Letting out an exhilarated chuckle, Ethan rushed towards the monster nearest to him, but was caught by surprise when it kneed him in the stomach and tripped him, making him land face-first into the asphalt. Growling, Ethan flipped back up just as another Tyrannodrone came rushing towards him. This time, he was prepared as he lifted his arm up and the indestructible blue scales showed up all over his arms.

Smirking in delight, Ethan used his free hand to punch the 'Drone in the face, and throw it down to the ground as others grouped around the blue-clad teen. Continuing using his scale-covered arms, he blocked all of the incoming attacks and smashed his arms into the oncoming monsters' faces.

* * *

***With Conner***

Closer to the road than his classmates, Conner was having his own battle with the Tyrannodrones. When dodging the rush of an incoming 'Drone, he jumped out of the away, and up over another 'Drone which he kicked in the backside when landing. Of course, Conner also managed to get kicked in the back as well and fell to the ground, rolling towards the road.

Getting up to only see them following quickly, he blocked one of the monster's arms and knocked down to the ground, smirking as well. "Now you see me…" Conner said tauntingly to the 'Drone in front of him, who growled and rushed toward him. Unfortunately for the monster, he found nothing as Conner had used his super speed to pass it, looking completely relaxed and crossing his arms in a lazy fashion.

Running back at him, it stopped when Conner kicked backward into a flip, and went down to the ground when he kicked his foot into its cranium. Looking down at the passed-out monster, Conner said with a sneer, "Now, you're unconscious."

* * *

***Back near Tommy's Jeep***

All four teens and Tommy regrouped near the car, staring at Zeltrax while all were sporting fighting stances. "Make sure to tell your master: Doctor Oliver's back," said Tommy with a grin. "I'll inform him that while the battle was lost, the war has just begun," Zeltrax said with a growl as he lifted up his shield and transported away in a purple light with the rest of the Tyrannodrones.

"That was seriously the best they could do?" asked Ethan as they walked towards the Jeep. "Really wasn't that impressive if I'm honest here," said Carly. "I think we should leave now," interjected Tommy. "It's getting late, and I don't want your parents worrying about you being lost and kidnapped." "Of course you don't," said Conner accusingly. "Then you would have to explain something to them."

"I'll explain everything tomorrow after school, I promise," Tommy assured the teens. "Great, that just means we still have detention tomorrow," Kira groaned as she, Carly, and Conner clambered back into the Jeep's backseats. "You don't want your previous seat?" asked Conner with an "innocent" grin. Kira answered back with a swat at the head. "Ow! What was that for?" "That was taking it too far," she said with a glare.

"Did you have to hit me so hard though?" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Yes, it will help you remember that I'm not one of your blond bimbo ex-girlfriends!" snapped Kira and she yanked back open the car door and went to go sit down in the front seat. "And so begins the love saga of Conner and Kira," whispered Carly to Ethan, who chuckled at her statement as the he and Tommy got back into the car with Conner and Carly already in the car. With that, Tommy started the car and drove off.

* * *

***At school the next day***

As the bell rang for the start of class the next day at Reefside High, the four teens were walking into class, Kira was asking Carly about her favorite ballet (which was _The Nutcracker_) when a microphone was suddenly shoved up into her face by an incredibly rude blonde-haired reporter. "Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she said in a swift tone.

"Cassidy, I do know who you are, we went to school together for a _painfully_ long time," Kira said, annoyed as she went to find her seat. "Yes, well, anyways," Cassidy went on. "Is there anything you can tell me about the mysterious happenings at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and (god, I hate saying this) pretty new student Carly Anderson?"

"I am right next to you, you know," said Carly peeved, but was sadly ignored. Conner and Ethan, from their separate seats at their lab table, looked over at the threesome curiously. "Look Cassidy—" began Kira, but Cassidy continued on as if she didn't hear her. "Even better yet, what about those strange creatures that just appeared out of nowhere and just attacked you in broad daylight? What about them?"

"Look, other than just meeting Carly, becoming friends with her, and hanging out with her, nothing else has been going on Cassidy," Kira stated, earning an irritated sigh from the blond reporter. "And as you can probably tell, I'm totally fine and kicking, but you, you happen to be looking a bit…um…Carly, help me out here." "Pasty and totally sick-looking?" suggested Carly, earning a snicker from Conner and Ethan at the table.

"Yes, pasty, thank you Carly," said Kira, winking at her friend in thanks to which Carly responded with a thumbs-up. "Did you just say pasty?" asked Cassidy, panicking as she reached for her compact mirror. "Are you serious? I just hate fluorescent lighting!" Both of them rolling their eyes at her, Kira and Carly sat down as Doctor Oliver came in and politely told Cassidy, who was checking her reflection in panic, to sit down.

"Ugh, I hate people who are like that," whispered Carly. "They just make me want to puke and then, after I do that, go punch them in the face." "Did you have anyone like that in Chicago?" Kira whispered back. "There was this one girl named Jenna, total bitch and stuck-up. I just tried to ignore her and it worked most of the time," Carly said in a thoughtful whisper. "Ooo, what did you do?" asked Kira in an eager whisper.

"I'll tell you some other time," Carly whispered. Kira nodded and they both turned back to Doctor Oliver, who was trying to get everyone interested in today's topic. "Okay, well today, we'll be talking about the Mesozoic Period," said Tommy. "Who can tell me when it all began?" Before anyone could answer, the whole school began to shake furiously as though an earthquake was happening, and everyone began screaming in panic.

The lights went out everywhere in the school, causing the emergency back-up lights to come on and light up the dark classroom. Students began rushing towards the window to see what was going on outside, just as the sky went black and thunder and lightning crashed together in the sky. The only four students who weren't getting up to see were Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Carly.

"What could be causing such a fuss like the chaos that's going on in our room?" wondered Carly. "Beats me," said Conner with a shrug. Just then, Devin came running into the classroom, skidding to a stop next to Cassidy with a wide grin on his face. "Oh my god, Cass, you're not going to believe this!" "Let me guess, the sky just turned black in the middle of the day?" snapped Cassidy.

"It did?" asked Devin, losing his train of thought before remembering what he wanted to tell her. "Anyways, I just heard this whack-job report that giant mechanical dinosaurs were attacking downtown!" At this, Tommy's head shot up so fast, you could hear a faint crack. "Ooo, grab your camera!" exclaimed Cassidy as she grabbed Devin's hand and they ran out of the room.

"Wait, hold it you two!" cried Tommy just as the loud speakers went on. _Students, remain calm, _Randall's voice said. _The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal! Again… _While she repeated her statement and everyone began leaving in an organized chaos, Tommy approached the four remaining students.

"Dr. O, you know, I think now would be a really good time to, you know…" Kira said, trailing off. "Have that little chat you mentioned earlier!" stated Carly nervously. "We can't, we're out of time," said Tommy hurriedly. "If Mesogog has revived the Biozords, we got to act fast. Follow me." As he ran out the room, the four teens looked at each other.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Ethan. Carly slapped him across the arm. "Don't say that! You totally jinxed it now! Haven't you ever seen the movies?" Despite Carly's knowledge, the four teenagers followed their science teacher out of the room and out of the school.

* * *

***At Tommy's house, in his "Batcave"***

"So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" asked Kira as they went back down into Tommy's basement lab area. "The Biozords," Tommy stated, turning back to the teens. "Fusion-powered replicates using actual Dinosaur DNA for neutral functions." "Say what now?" exclaimed Carly, looking completely lost.

"In regular English, he means they look, act, and think like the dinosaurs they're modeled after," Ethan told her, translating Doctor Oliver's tech talk. "Let me guess, you helped built them?" asked Conner shrewdly. Everyone turned and stared at him. "What? I can be smart too, you know!" said Conner, offended. "Anyways," Tommy continued, walking over to stand by his huge computer. "I'm afraid so. But, right now we…I mean you, have to tame them."

Nervous and unbelieving laughter rang out in the room and Ethan began edging towards the door. "Um...I think I'll just B-B-L if it's all right with you." "What does B-B-L mean?" asked Tommy, confused and now needing a translation of his own. "Be Back Later," stated Ethan. "Hold on Ethan," Tommy called out, bringing the African-American teen back to the group. "You all can do this. But, you're not going to do it alone."

"Ever since I found the Dino gems," he continued, walking towards the place where the meteor-like rock was previously and now in its place was a table. "I had these waiting. Just in case I needed to harness their powers." "Into what exactly?" asked Kira warily as Tommy opened a briefcase that was resting on the table.

Inside were four gadgets that were no bigger than their hands and were attached to metal wristbands. Each one had a different color and dinosaur, a yellow Pterodactyl, a red Tyrannosaurus Rex, a pink Allosaurus, and a blue Triceratops. "Okay, what the hay and horses are those?" asked Carly. "Dino morphers," said Tommy solemnly. "Use these to become Power Rangers."

The reaction was instantaneous. Conner began laughing hysterically, Kira was scoffing, Ethan's eyes started to widen with shock, and Carly had suddenly turned really pale. "I think I might need to sit down," she murmured as her knees buckled and Kira was instantly at her side, holding her up and looking worried. "Same here," said Ethan, whose knees also began to weaken. "Breathe, dude, breathe," said Conner with a chuckle as he helped him back up.

"Hold on, we can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated, causing Tommy to turn and look at her questioningly. "Aren't we supposed to have super strength, or fly, or something like that?" "Uh Kira," said Carly softly. "We kind of do have that…" "Oh, right," replied the dirty blonde, remembering the fighting with the monsters. "Forgot about that."

"Your gems were from the asteroid that crashed into the Earth and wiped out the entire Dinosaur population millions of years ago," Doctor Oliver explained. "When I found them, I hid them to make sure they could never fall into the wrong hands." "How do you know that these are the right hands?" questioned Conner uncertainly.

"Well, for one thing, we're not wringing the gems in our hands, laughing a diabolical laugh and stating that our plan for world domination is complete," put in Carly reasonably. Tommy laughed and then said "Or, in other words, the Gems are yours. You didn't choose them; they chose you." "Can't they unchoose us?" asked Kira as Tommy went back to the computer.

"Sadly, they already bonded with your DNA," stated Doctor Oliver. "It's what gave you your powers." "But, if they're already bonded to us…" questioned Ethan. "How come Mesogog and his goons still want the gems?" Slowly walking back to them, Tommy said with great difficulty and reluctance "The only way that the powers could be taken away is if you're destroyed."

"Uh, way to make things sound more positive," said Carly sarcastically. "Yeah, not really a good selling point," Ethan told him. "Look," Conner interrupted. "All I know is that I don't remember asking to be a super hero." "Trust me, the Gems wouldn't have bonded with you if it hadn't sensed something inside you that could handle the power," pleaded Tommy, going behind the briefcase and pushing it towards them. "Please."

The four teens exchanged glances with each other and nodded their heads. Slowly, they each reached out to their respective colored wristband and held them in their hands, inspecting them. Conner's red Tyrannosaurus head had grey spikes on its face and a yellow eye while Ethan's blue Triceratops head had grey horns on its head and nose, which contrasted with its green eye.

Kira's yellow Pterodactyl had a more pointed look to it, with a grey bump on the top of its head and a flashing red eye. Finally, Carly's pink Allosaurus looked a lot like Conner's T-Rex, except for the fact that it was pink, it had a black fin running across its head and no grey spikes, and it had a red eye like Kira's. "So, now what?" Ethan questioned as they all stared at the gadgets. "Do we need a secret password or command or something?"

"Isn't called a roll call or something?" asked Carly, trying to think back to the times she saw the Power Rangers on the television. "That's right, it's a roll call," said Tommy, nodding his head at Carly. "All you four have to do is say _'Dino Thunder, Power Up' _and you'll transform. You'll know what to do." "Dino Thunder…" chortled Conner, poking Ethan. "Dude, did you come up with that one?"

"I kind of like it," defended Ethan. "You would," said Conner with a smirk, making the girls roll their eyes in annoyance at the boys' behavior. "Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it," Tommy began. "That's the understatement of the century," muttered Kira. "But you all need to work together or this will never happen," he continued. "This won't be easy; no one knows that better than I do." _That is also the understatement of the century, _he thought in his head.

"You guys just need to believe in yourself, because I believe in you," Tommy finished off. "Really?" asked Conner tentatively. "Really," said Tommy, nodding.

* * *

***Downtown Reefside***

In downtown Reefside, four large dinosaurs were lumbering about the town and apparently trying to look for something. The Pterodactyl had landed on a building near the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Allosaurus, who were walking around a nearby park with the Triceratops waddling behind them. Pulling his Jeep up as close as he could to the Biozords, Tommy and the teens got out of the car and stared up at them.

"Okay, this is it," said Tommy, turning towards the teens. "That must be them," breathed Conner, staring up at the Biozords in awe. "Wow, great call Conner," said Kira sarcastically. An odd noise was heard, and in a flash of purple light, Zeltrax was there with a bunch of Tyrannodrones. "You'll have to get past me if you want those Zords," he hissed at the five who stood in their fighting stances.

"Now this is the part I'm looking forward to most," sneered Conner. "You guys ready?" asked Ethan, smirking delightedly. "Oh yeah," responded Kira, looking eager. "Let's do this," said Carly, an evil grin on her face. "Ready?" Conner called, bringing his wrist up to his chest. "Ready!" the other three called back, mirroring his actions. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they all called.

One by one, each teen did their own morph with the faint sound of their respective dinosaur in the background and when they were finished, they all couldn't believe what they saw. Each of their spandex had white spikes running down their respective colored-spandex with gold trimming while their helmets represented their respective dinosaur and on the chest was a three point dinosaur paw.

"Whoa!" murmured Ethan in shock. "This totally rocks!" exclaimed Kira, staring in awe. "So cool!" said Carly, grinning even though they couldn't see it. "Oh yeah!" yelled Conner, fist-pumping the air. "So, you're now Power Rangers," said Zeltrax with a growl. "Call for your weapons, they're in your belts!" called Doctor Oliver from the sidelines.

"Got it Dr. O," Conner said with a nod, before their belts began to glow. "Whoa, check this out!" As their weapons started to materialize, more cries of excitement filled the air. "Sweet, a Tyranno Staff!" Conner exclaimed with a grin, while staring at the red and white staff in his hand. At the end of the staff was an intimidating Tyrannosaurus Rex head.

"I can come to grips with this," Kira said, nodding as she looked down at the sharp yellow daggers in her hands that were modeled as Pterodactyl heads. "Ptera Grips!" "Now this is what I called cool!" Carly squealed as she flexed the bow in her hand that was pink and modeled after the Allosaurus. "Allo Bow!" "Awesome, a Tricera Shield!" Ethan exclaimed as he brandished about a blue, pointy shield buckled on his arm that was modeled after the face of the Triceratops.

They took a step toward Zeltrax, aiming their weapons towards him. "Enough!" he shrieked, the Tyrannodrones growling at the spandex-clad teens. "Attack!" Rushing at each other, the teens raised their weapons and met the Tyrannodrones halfway. Kira managed to block the Tyrannodrone she was fighting's sharp arms with her Ptera Grips before slashing them down on its chest, creating a shower of sparks.

Repeating the process with a few more Tyrannodrones, she began to crouch down onto her knees and jumping up suddenly, swung her daggers right into the bodies of two passing Tyrannodrones, who flipped over in a series of sparks. Standing up, Kira kicked and blocked another monster with her feet and plunged her daggers into its ribcage, knocking it to the ground.

Turning, she went back to her knees and swung all around her, meeting all the blades and flesh she passed. After kicking a Tyrannodrone in the shin, Kira flipped backwards through the air and when she landed, she taunted a monster saying "That all you got?" One of them tried to take her, but Kira took the air again, kicking and hitting over and over again until it hit the ground along with many other Tyrannodrones.

* * *

***With Ethan***

Ethan was fighting like hell, swinging his shield all around him and smashing its sharp blade into the chests of many Tyrannodrones. He began to kick upward, making its mark on one of the monster's jaw, and then brought down his shield onto it. The monster blocked the oncoming blade with its arm and managed to kick Ethan in the stomach, bringing him a few steps backward.

All the monsters who were near him began to swarm around Ethan, who had to crouch down to his knees and, finally losing his temper, let out a battle cry and swung his shield wildly, causing sparks to fly as it connected with the Tyrannodrones and threw them onto the asphalt. Getting back onto his feet, he managed to drive the blade into a monster's torso before pulling it out and throwing it back to a group of its friends, where they crashed into each other like bowling pins. "See ya!" said Ethan with a grin.

* * *

***With Carly***

Carly was having a lot of fun with her weapon. She had taken archery lessons when she was a girl, and it never left her. Holding her bow, Carly kept on shooting arrows left and right at oncoming Tyrannodrones, looking like a natural. Sensing something behind, she went into a back-flip, sending an arrow at the Tyrannodrone trying to sneak up on her and knocking down to the floor.

Clearly angry and pissed off, it got back up and charged her again. She shot another arrow at it, but the monster managed to dodge it and kept running towards her. Carly flipped again, shooting again, and this time it managed to fall down to the ground and not get back up. "Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," she said, and turned around in time to roundhouse kick a Tyrannodrone into another and whack another one with her bow.

* * *

***With Conner***

Conner was putting a hundred percent into fighting, swinging around his staff and trying to keep the monsters at bay until he found an opening and smashed the staff into its legs, causing them to fall down in a shower of sparks. "Have a nice trip!" he said, smirking while continuing to smash other Tyrannodrones and have them flying away. "See you next fall!"

Perching his Tyranno Staff on his shoulders, Conner ran through a group of Tyrannodrones, knocking them off their feet and onto the ground. He managed to bring it back up just in time to block a joint kick from two monsters and pushed them away from him. Conner kept on spinning around his Tyranno Staff, making sparks fly intensely whenever the head's sharp teeth connected with something fleshy.

Smirking while he drived the head into the body of a Tyrannodrone, Conner watched as the monster fell backward, showering sparks while falling. He continued spinning his staff around and flipped over some unexpecting monsters. Landing, Conner swung the staff forward and knocked the remaining Tyrannodrones to the ground while sparks flew out of their body.

* * *

***Back with Zeltrax***

"Freeze!" called Ethan as he stopped in front of Zeltrax. "You first," he snarled, and he sent a big purple beam that wrapped around Ethan's torso and shocked him with electrical currents before flinging him right into a tree, where he smashed hard and fell straight to the ground. "Ethan!" cried Carly as she, Kira, and Conner went to stand protectively in front of him.

Sadly, nothing changed as Zeltrax sent small lasers at the other three teens and blasted them off their feet to the ground. Growling, Conner looked up glaring at Zeltrax even though no one could see it. "Rangers," called Tommy. "Combine your weapons!" "Got it," said Conner nodding, as he and the others got back onto their feet.

Using the Tricera Shield as the base, with the Tyranno Staff folded in half and placed onto the shield, Tyrannosaurus head facing Zeltrax, the Ptera Grips added on like a tunnel for the laser beam and the Allo Bow added into the mix as the trigger for the weapon, forming the Z-Rex Blaster. As Conner held the Allo Bow trigger, Kira and Carly were at his sides, steading the weapon while Ethan held it on his shoulders and directed it towards Zeltrax.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they shouted. "Ready, Fire!" Out of the weapon came a huge multi-colored beam that shot straight at Zeltrax and blasted him right into the ground while the weapon broke back into its separate pieces and went back to its owners. "We did it!" exclaimed Ethan, pumping his fist into the air. "Hive-five me dude!" squealed Carly, who gave Ethan an awesome high-five.

"You've shown me your weapons," said Zeltrax, growling furiously. "Now, it's time for you to meet mine!" When he teleported away in a purple light, it seemed that it attracted the Biozords' attention and was bringing them towards the Rangers. Rejoining Tommy, the Rangers looked up into the sky and saw a gigantic ship gliding over the buildings like one of those big balloons you would see at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"Holy shit and pickles, that's a huge ship," muttered Carly. Lasers began shooting out of the machine, sending the Rangers and Tommy straight into the air and onto the ground. As explosions went off around them, everyone rushed back to the Jeep. "Okay, now what do we do?" Ethan asked in a panic. "You four need to tame the Zords," Tommy told the four Rangers. "And how exactly do we do that?" questioned Carly nervously.

"You guys need to concentrate and your morphers will communicate your thoughts to the Zords," explained Tommy. "Let's do this!" said Conner as he and the other three went to the Zords. "Eeep, they're huge!" Carly squeaked. "That's an understatement of the century," stated Kira. Noticing that the Tricera Zord was going to charge as it was pawing its front foot on the ground like a bull, Ethan stepped forward.

"Calm down boy," he said, holding up his hands. The Tricera Zord stopped when it heard Ethan's voice, as if it was wondering how it was talking to him. "That's right…I'm your friend…" Ethan spoke into his morpher. Sensing it was the right time; Ethan rose up his morpher and shouted "Tricera Zord!" Echoing the call, the Zord let out a roar as it changed from gray to blue with its green eyes flashing in the dark.

"Yes, it worked!" Ethan cried while everyone patted his shoulder in congratulations. "Okay, my turn," said Kira, stepping up to the plate. With her eyes on the Ptera Zord on the top building and her morpher near her mouth, she cried out "Ptera Zord, we can be friends, can't we?" The Ptera Zord's eyes flashed red and spreading its wings, it began to turn yellow as it let out a battle cry into the air.

"Yes!" said Kira, fist-pumping the air. "Well, here I go," said Carly a bit nervously as she stepped towards the Allo Zord. Taking a deep breath, she raised her morpher to her mouth and spoke into it. "Easy there girl, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The Allo Zord stopped in the middle of its rampage and turned its head towards the Pink-clad Ranger, as if it were surveying her.

"Hey, that's it, I know we can do this together girl, because we're a team, and no one's going to mess with us! We're going to give them a reason to remember the Power Rangers!" Carly raised her wrist into the air and shouted as if she wanted the high heavens to hear her "Allo Zord!" With its eyes flashing red like the Ptera Zord, the Allo Zord let out a roar so loud it could have shattered your eardrums as it turned pink.

"Oh my god, I did it, I really did it!" she shrieked as she ran over to her Zord and gave it a hug, which let out something similar to a cat's purr and let the Pink Ranger hug its leg. "Oh wow," said Kira as the others stared at the sight. "That's something you don't see every day," said Ethan, looking dumbstruck at the scene. "No kidding," said Conner, shaking his head. Turning back to the other Zords, Kira called in a panic "Conner, the Tyranno Zord is going out of control! Do something!"

Turning back to see that the Tyranno Zord was going crazy and attacking the other two Zords while the Allo Zord was trying to protect them by sending the Tyranno Zord back, Conner quickly ran towards the scene and raised his morpher to his lips. "Come on, I need you to work with me here!" he yelled into the device, which caused the Zord to turn towards him and started sprinting towards him, but not for friendly purposes.

Conner, in a calm fashion, rose up his morpher-clad wrist and called out "Tyranno Zord!", which caused it to stop in its tracks, and suddenly, it began to turn red as its yellow eyes flashed and the Tyranno Zord let out a battle roar that meant it was okay. "Yes!" shouted Conner. "Okay guys, only one more thing to do," said Tommy as he rejoined the kids. "Bring them all together!"

"Okay," said Conner as he and the other four lifted their wrist up to their mouths. "Let's do this!" As a team, they jumped together into their respective Zord and settled into their designed cockpit. "Combine Power!" they cried all together, and their Zords formed into the ultra-awesome Thundersaurus Megazord, with the Tyranno Zord forming as the main body, the Allo Zord as the left arm, the Tricera Zord as the right arm, and the Ptera Zord as the chest and head.

Watching the newest Rangers fight to find the weak spot of Zeltrax's ship and using the Allo Drill to destroy it, Tommy had never felt so proud watching them defeat their first in many villains to come. It reminded him of his time as a Ranger, and how the kids reminded him of his friends. It was a sight to behold.

Unbeknownst to the Rangers and Doctor Oliver once the ship was destroyed, Zeltrax was being brought back to the ship with Elsa to receive their mental punishment from Mesogog for their epic failure in not destroying the new Power Rangers.

* * *

***Back in Tommy's 'Batcave'* **

Tommy reopened the briefcase where the morphers were just put back to reveal the morphers transforming into silver wristband-like bracelets with their Dino Gems carefully tailored on the top of it. "You need to keep these bracelets with you at all time," he said as Ethan, Carly, Conner and Kira each took out their respective bracelet and looked at them cautiously.

"Look, Dr. O, I know you're supposed to be real smart, you know, being a science teacher and all, but how…" Kira trailed off with a confused frown. "I mean, when did you…" "When the heck did you manage to do all this?" Carly demanded, earning curious glances from the boys, which the two girls ignored at the present time.

"I promise I'll fill you in," Tommy assured them. "In time." "Speaking of time," cut in Ethan. "Will Mesogog be sticking around for a while?" "Unfortunately, they always do," said Tommy with a sigh. "They?" asked Conner, staring at Tommy with suspicion. "Uh, doi, the bad guys?" said Carly sarcastically. "Okay, look, I know that this is really hard to take in," Tommy told the team.

"Once again, understatement of the century," retorted Kira. "All four of your lives are changing in ways you couldn't possibly imagine," Tommy continued while ignoring Kira's statement for the time being. "However, as long as you work together and remember that you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one." All four teens looked at one another and stared down at what would now help with what the future might hold for them.

**YES! FINISHED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I feel so accomplished yet again! ****So remember y'all, review, comment, and love! Thanks again to my awesome fans and friends! **


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Hey there my awesome fans! Wow, I'm already on Chapter 3; that's just crazy! So, once again, I would like to thank all of my great friends for reviewing like Innocent Primrose Everdeen, Falcon4Crane, mkeeg91, GleekyLittleDirectioner, brankel1, and YellowPrincess for being loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are the best, and I love the fact that you all like my story. Thanks you guys! ****All right, I've rambled on enough, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PRDT (goddamn it) or the awesome pairing of Conner and Kira (which is so much better than Trent and Kira). I only own Carly Anderson.**

Kira frowned down at her writing on a piece of paper while she looked back up at the sign of the building she was in front of. "Hayley's Cyberspace?" she muttered to herself, looking around at her surroundings. Turning to her right, Kira saw a tall, brown-haired soccer player walking towards her. "Conner!" she called out, running over to him.

"Hey Kira," said Conner, giving her a smile. "Ethan called you as well?" "Yeah, said it was very important," Kira responded, looking back up at the building. "What is this place?" "No clue," said Conner with a scratch of his head. "Hey, have you heard from Carly?" "She said she was on her way. Something was up with her cat, so she's making a quick stop at the vet," Kira replied.

"HEY KIRA, CONNER!" a voice shouted, and they turned to see Carly running up to them with a small carrier in her hand. "Sorry I'm late, poor Aphrodite wasn't feeling well so I had to take her to the vet, right baby?" she cooed into the carrier, to which Conner and Kira heard a small meow respond in kind. "Can I see her?" asked Kira eagerly. She always did like cats.

"Sure, the vet said she was fine for petting and holding, but if she gets into a hissy-fit, back into the carrier she goes," said Carly. She opened up the carrier, and brought out a medium-sized black cat that had white paws and a white belly. "Aw Carly, she's so cute!" grinned Kira, having her girly moment of the day. "Do you want to hold her?" asked Carly, holding out Aphrodite to her friend.

"I'd love to," she responded, taking the cat from Carly's arms and holding her in her arms. Aphrodite let out a loud purr filled with content as she snuggled up against Kira. "Oh good, she likes you," said Carly, smiling. "She has good instincts for a cat. Aphrodite can just sense whenever she's in the room with a bad person, like my parents. She's gets really hissy and her claws start showing."

"Wow, your cat sounds pretty sweet," said Conner as he began scratching behind Aphrodite's ears. Now purring even louder, the cat immediately jumped out of Kira's arms and into Conner's. "Yay, she likes you as well," Carly squealed. "Now she just needs to approve Ethan." "Question, why is your cat named Aphrodite?" asked Conner, now holding Aphrodite and petting behind her ears once more.

"I love Greek mythology; learning about the Greek gods really fascinated me. Plus, my favorite goddess is Aphrodite, hence why I named my cat after her," explained Carly. "Hey guys, I think we should go inside," said Kira, motioning to the door. "We don't want to keep Ethan waiting." "Right," said Carly, taking Aphrodite back from Conner and putting her back into her carrier.

Walking inside the building, the three teens stopped in their tracks and gaped at the sight in front of them. There were a bunch of cool and comfy-looking couches over in one part of the building, computers lined up in another, a bunch of tables and chairs in the middle, a stage towards an end of the building and a bar with amazing goodies behind it. All in all, it was a regular working cyber café.

"Holy moly Rocky," breathed Conner, gazing around the place in shock. "Ethan lives here?" "I believe he _wishes _he lived here," Carly responded with a giggle. "I have to agree there," said Kira, smiling. "There they are!" a voice called out, and all three of them turned to see Ethan at the computer area, standing up and walking towards them with a huge smile on his face.

"My brother and sisters in crime!" he said with a smile before leaning closer. "Or, at least, crime fighting. Welcome to my world. You can do anything here, play games, eat, drink, chat online, or listen to music." "I'll admit it, this is kind of cool," said Conner, nodding while they followed Ethan around the café. "In a retro-dorky-techno sort of way." "God Con, pick one term, won't you?" said Kira, rolling her eyes at him playfully while he grinned back down at her.

"While those two are flirting with each other," Carly stated, her and Ethan exchanging knowing looks with one another. "Ethan, is it all right that I brought my cat with me? She wasn't feeling well this morning, so I had to take her with me to the vet." "Oh yeah, Hayley would be cool with it. She said as long as they don't make a mess, she's fine with it," he replied, giving her a reassured smile.

"Who's Hayley?" asked Kira, she and Conner turning back towards the other two with confused expressions on their faces. "That would be Hayley," Ethan said while pointing over to a pretty dark red-haired woman in her late twenties talking to a customer. Turning towards the teens, she sent them a smile before turning back to her customer.

"She's a tech legend," Ethan exclaimed excitedly as the four turned back to each other. "M.I.T graduate, programming genius…" "Well, she sounds like she's your dream come true Eth," said Carly, giggling madly. "However, she got tired of the big companies and decided to open up the café instead," he finished, sighing dreamily.

"Lucky for you then, isn't it?" asked Kira, grinning at him. "No lie," responded the Blue Ranger. "Anyways," Conner interrupted, putting his left arm over Ethan and some of Carly's and his right arm over Kira, making her blush pink and mentally curse to herself. "What was so important to ask us to come down here?"

"I just figured, if we were going to work together, I would want you guys to know what I'm about," explained Ethan to the others. "Okay, whatever you say dude," Conner said, dropping his right arm from the other two, but keeping his left arm on Kira, who turned red this time and felt butterflies in her stomach. _Stop it Kira, _she thought to herself. _Remember, this is Conner McKnight, the playboy of Reefside._

"Oh Eth, I want you to meet my cat, Aphrodite," said Carly, opening the carrier and taking out the black and white cat. "Wow, she's awesome Carls," Ethan stated, petting Aphrodite behind the ears like Conner did. Purring loudly, she jumped into Ethan's arms and made herself comfortable. "Yay, she likes you! Thank goodness!" squealed Carly, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Don't worry, we went through the same thing," Conner told Ethan while dropping his other arm from Kira's shoulder. Kira suddenly felt cold when his arm left and was disappointed he didn't keep his arm around her longer.

"Hey guys," a girl's voice came over the chatter, causing the teens to turn towards Hayley, who came over to them after her customer left. "What can I get for you four?" "I'll just have lemonade, thanks," said Kira, going over to the counter to sit down with the others following her.

"No problem," said Hayley, smiling. "So, it's Kira, right?" "Yeah…how did you know?" asked Kira, looking surprised. "I'm all about information, it's my business," the café owner explained. "Now, you can play guitar, sing, and perform, correct?" "Yes," Kira stated slowly, wondering what she was trying to do.

"How about tomorrow, it being Friday and the end of the week, you and your band can perform a set here, we'll call it an audition," Hayley said. "Oh my God, yeah, that would be fantastic!" exclaimed Kira, looking like her birthday had just come early.

"Well, how about it Kira?" Hayley queried. "You get the spot; I can also let Carly sing with you on days she wants to perform." "How did you know that I sing?" questioned Carly, looking shocked. "I just moved here." "Like I said, I'm all about information," she told the teen, winking before turning back to Kira.

"Deal," Kira stated with a nod. "Great, see you then," Hayley said smiling before walking away to a new customer. "Okay, how much do I love her?" exclaimed Kira, grinning excitedly while high-fiving Carly at the awesome news. "That's our Hayley, there isn't one person she hasn't helped out in some way or another," Ethan told her.

"Oh, before I forget, Carly Anderson, miss ballet superstar, there's a ballet studio you can sign up for," Hayley called out from her place with the customer. "Really? Where?" asked Carly, looking incredibly excited. "Building right next door, ask for Ms. Kate," Hayley rattled off, giving her a smile while turning back to the customer.

"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!" Carly shrieked in excitement, immediately tackling Ethan, who was still holding Aphrodite, into a hug. The cat let out a yowl of protest, causing the two to quickly end the hug. "Oh gosh, sorry 'Dite," cried Carly, taking her into her arms and rubbing her face into her fur. "I just got really excited."

Aphrodite let out a purr, stating her forgiveness. "Like I said, there isn't one person that Hayley hasn't helped in one way or another," Ethan said, grinning at Carly's enthusiasm. "She hasn't helped me," muttered Conner.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," Hayley grinned, coming back with Kira's lemonade. "I'm quite surprised that you aren't at the Reefside Wave open tryouts." "Open tryouts?" Conner's interest was immediately piqued.

"You know, tryouts that are open to everyone who wants to participate?" said Carly with a matter-of-fact tone. "I know what it means, I'm not that stupid," Conner retorted back. "You do realize you just called yourself stupid?" asked Kira, hiding a smile.

Conner looked embarrassed while Ethan and Carly were hiding their snickers. "Anyways, it's at their practice field, right now," Hayley continued while looking at Conner. "You're joking, right?" he questioned, looking shocked.

"Does she look like she's joshing you?" Carly said with a giggle while Hayley looked at him with a straight face. "You were saying?" commented Ethan, looking over with a raised eyebrow. The handsome soccer player stared at them before rushing towards the door as fast as he could without using his Superspeed.

"Good luck Jock," called Kira, giving him a smile. "Thanks Rockstar," Conner shouted back, shooting a quick grin before he disappeared out the door. "And thus begins the nicknames," whispered Ethan to Carly, who grinned mischievously back at him.

"I gotta go too," Kira realized as she put down her lemonade. "I need to put a set list together, and shoot, I need to restring my guitar!" She rushed out, leaving Carly, Ethan and Aphrodite behind. "I better go too Eth," said Carly, picking up the carrier. "I need to go check out that ballet studio and see if I can get registered!"

Giving him a quick good-bye hug, she too ran out the door, leaving Ethan smiling at today's good fortunes. "Nothing like spreading the love," he said out loud, heading to the computers. Suddenly, his Dino Gem bracelet beeped, and quickly making sure no one was watching him, Ethan ducked out of sight and raised his wrist up to his mouth.

"Hey Doc, you got me. What's up?" "Can you meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in about an hour?" Tommy's voice came through the speaker. "Sure, what for?" Ethan asked. "Just be there. I'll fill you in when you get here." Ethan lowered his wrist and went to the door, but then realized something he forgot he noticed.

He wasn't sure if the others noticed this as well, but Ethan could have sworn he saw Hayley do a double-take of shock when she got a good look at Carly.

* * *

***With Hayley***

In the back room, Hayley had her phone to her ear and was having a whispered conversation with someone very important. "Hey, it's me," she whispered, glancing around to make sure that no one was there. "Listen, you're not going to believe this. I sent someone over to the studio, and you need to see her. You're not going to believe your eyes."

* * *

***With Carly***

Staring up at the building, Carly felt her excitement build up. _Ms. Kate's Dance Studio _was on top, signifying that this was where she was supposed to be. "Well, here goes nothing," she murmured to herself. Walking to the door, Carly pushed it open and went inside.

"Whoa," she said, gaping what she saw. It was a big, spacious studio that had a bunch of ballet bars for plies and stretches in front of a mirror that stretched from one end of a room to another. There were many pictures and paintings of ballet dancers from many different aspects on cream colored walls, giving it a warm feeling to it. Carly was amazed.

"Hi there," an Australian accent rang out through the room. Carly whirled around to see a tall, leggy, beautiful blonde come out of a room that looked like an office area. She was wearing a black leotard with a black shrug on her shoulders, pink tights and a pair of ballet slippers, blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. Carly also noticed a beautiful diamond ring on her left-ring finger and simple diamond studs in her ear lobes.

"My name is Katherine Hillard," the woman said, smiling as she put her hand out for Carly to shake. "But, everyone calls me Ms. Kate since I'm the teacher as well as the owner of the studio. How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Carly Anderson," Carly stuttered out, shaking Katherine's hand in shock, for she knew who she was. Katherine Hillard was a ballerina who was made famous for her work in the London Ballets, and her most famed role was when she was Clara in _The Nutcracker_, which is Carly's favorite ballet ever. Katherine Hillard was basically Carly's idol. "I'm here to sign up for classes here."

If she would have not been in shock over meeting one of her idols, Carly would've noticed that when she mentioned her name, Katherine's eyes widened in surprise and recognition, and her skin turned a bit pale, but she didn't. "Well, we have a class in the next few hours. Would you like to sign up for that?" asked Katherine, masking her shock into a smile.

"Oh my God, that would be fantastic!" Carly exclaimed, happy that she would be able to continue doing ballet. "Great, I'll see you then, oh, and I'll give you some things to fill out so you can have weekly lessons here," said Katherine, giving her a grin before returning to her office.

Letting a quiet squeal, Carly skipped out of the studio, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

***In Katherine's office***

As soon as she heard Carly leave, Katherine quickly picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Oh my God Hayley, you were right. It has to be her. Okay, I'll figure out what to do from here and tell you what my plan is when I figure it out. Talk to you later."

* * *

***With Conner***

Running across the field in his red soccer uniform, Conner zipped all over, heading a pass from a fellow player past the goalie and straight into the net. While the coaches watched and the actual Reefside Wave team warmed up for practice, Conner managed to keep the ball with him from one end to another while keeping away the opponent players.

He kicked the soccer ball at the goalie, who managed to catch it and throw it back to the players with good height and force. Unfortunately for the goalie, Conner was much quicker. Jumping into the air, he flipped and kicked the soccer ball right past the goalie and into the net faster than a speeding bullet.

He landed on his feet, looking triumphant. "Who is that kid?" the coach asked his assistant, but he had no clue to who the talented teen was. One of the players, who finished with his stretching, came over and answered his question.

"That's Conner McKnight," he told the coach. "Still in high school, plays for a local club." "Hmm…" the coach said thoughtfully, jotting down something in his notes.

* * *

***With Ethan and Tommy* **

"When the island exploded, most of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Tommy told Ethan while they managed to trek through the forest. After a significant amount of time, the two men came across a nest of twigs with four glowing eggs nestled in it.

"Okay, what exactly are they?" asked Ethan as he stared down at the red, yellow, blue, and pink eggs. "Eggs," Tommy replied while stating the obvious. "Oh that's okay Dr. O, I already just ate a few hours ago," said Ethan while making a face.

"No, we're not going to eat them. We are going to hatch them, and then you four are going to ride them," Tommy explained patiently. "Maybe the quiet out here is starting to get to me, but I could've just sworn that you said we were going to ride these," said Ethan, looking shocked.

"Trust me, once these are ready to go, they're going to be a big help to us Ethan," Tommy promised. "Whatever you say," shrugged Ethan, bending down to help Tommy put the eggs into a backpack for safekeeping. Suddenly, they noticed a black shape zoom by.

The two men quickly stood up and went into defensive mode. "Please tell me that was a figment of my imagination," Ethan prayed. "We need to protect these eggs at all costs," said Tommy, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Protect them?" Ethan questioned, frowning. "Who would want to hurt them?" "I would," stated a cold voice, and turning, they saw Elsa step out and lean against a tree with Zeltrax joining her and Tyrannodrones surrounding them.

"I'm starting to doubt your intelligence Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax hissed with a chuckle. Behind Ethan and Tommy, a Tyrannodrone tried to sneak up behind them and grab the bag. "Attack!"

* * *

***Back with Conner***

Conner was rushing towards the goal and kicked the ball in its direction when his bracelet beeped. _"Guys! We could use some help out here!" _Ethan's voice came through, sounding desperate. "Oh man," Conner groaned, letting another player steal the ball. "Not now."

Looking around in a panic, he let out a sigh of deep regret and began running towards the woods. "Hey, where are you going?" the coach yelled out. "I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as possible!" he called back, rushing off.

* * *

***With the girls* **

Having met up with Kira after her meeting with Katherine and dropping Aphrodite off at home, Carly had decided to ask Kira questions about what songs she was thinking of playing for her set when they got Ethan's message. Looking at each other and nodding, they decided to morph before Conner came running up to them, looking a bit out of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kira asked him, concerned. Conner's eyes told her everything: due to Ethan's call, he basically was messing up his chances with the Waves. "It will be okay" she told him. "I don't know about that," he murmured sadly. Shaking himself off for the time being, he looked at the two girls.

"Ready?" asked Conner. "Ready," they said. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" Morphing into their Ranger suits, the three teens ran towards Dr. Oliver and Ethan, their morphers being their guides.

* * *

***Back with Tommy and Ethan***

When Ethan was kicked into a tree by two Tyrannodrones, Conner and Kira came in and managed to block Ethan away from the Tyrannodrones' sharp arms. Carly then jumped in and took out her Allo Bow, shooting away the rest of the remaining monsters.

"You guys seriously couldn't have done this another day?" complained Conner. "Don't blame me, blame them!" Ethan answered back, pointing towards the huge group of Tyrannodrones waiting for them. "Let's just make this quick!" groaned Conner, taking out his weapon. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Allo Bow!"

"Tricera Shield!"

The four Rangers began taking down the Tyrannodrones, left to right while Conner continued to rant about his golden opportunity and how he's missing it right now. When each and every Tyrannodrone was finished, they rushed off to find Tommy fighting off both Elsa and Zeltrax.

Tommy managed to throw back Elsa and give her a throbbing wrist, causing Zeltrax to run back to her side. "Ew, are they a couple?" Carly questioned disgustedly. "I asked that too, and I don't think I want to know," responded Kira, making a grossed-out face behind her helmet.

"We're not done with you yet, Power Rangers!" Elsa growled threateningly. "Nor with you, Doctor Oliver," added Zeltrax menacingly before they both teleported away from the site. "We need to get these back to my lab now," said Tommy, staring anxiously down into the backpack.

"What exactly are they?" Kira asked. "We're going to ride them," Ethan told her. "Huh?" said Carly as she and Kira exchanged looks. "Look, I need to get back to tryouts," Conner stated while walking backwards in the other direction. "Can you guys handle it from here?"

"Go ahead Conner," Tommy waved him off, nodding. "The other three will fill you in later." "Thanks!" Conner said with a grin shot towards Kira before running off. "Good luck!" the remaining three Rangers yelled out to him.

* * *

***With Conner at the soccer field***

When Conner returned to the field, he saw that everyone was packing up and leaving. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walked over to the coach who was packing up his things. "Hi," Conner said slowly, mentally wincing when he heard the coach let out a brushoff sigh.

"McKnight," said the coach, pulling out his clipboard while standing up. "Got you down as a DNF. Did Not Finish." "Look, I'm really sorry about that, I had something really important to take care of," Conner told him. "Son, if there is something more important to you than soccer, then this isn't the place for you," the coach said.

"There is nothing!" protested Conner. "More important, that is." The coach gave a regretful smile before patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for trying out," he said and walked away. Watching him go, Conner let out the breath he was holding and ran a hand through his hair in disappointment.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when a soccer ball stopped and hit his foot. Looking up, Conner noticed a little girl coming over and realized it was her ball, so when she asked him to kick it back to her with her mother watching nearby, he kicked it back to her softly.

"Nice stop," he said with a smile when she managed to halt the ball. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, grinning as she ran back to her mother.

* * *

***With Ethan and Kira at Cyberspace***

"I wonder what Doctor Oliver's going to have us do with those eggs?" Ethan pondered as he and Kira each worked on their separate things, Ethan a new game and Kira her set list. "Don't know, but he did say they were going to be a big help to us, so it can't be that bad," Kira replied back while looking up from her set list.

"Hey guys!" came Carly's voice, and they turned to see Carly dressed up in her ballet gear (consisting of a black leotard, a black shrug, a pink skirt, pink tights, black leg warmers, and a pair of black flats) and her ballet bag on her arm coming towards them and sitting down next to Kira.

"Hey, how was the class?" asked Kira, turning towards her friend. "It was awesome! I can't believe that my teacher is Katherine Hillard, she is my idol in ballet!" Carly exclaimed excitedly. "Well, it seems like you're happy," chuckled Ethan. "Oh, you have no idea," Carly said while sighing happily.

"Hey guys," said Kira, looking at the entrance of the café. "Looks like Carly isn't the only new person in town." The other two turned to where she was looking and saw a very handsome boy come into the café. "Oh wow," said Carly in a small voice, staring at him.

"Do you know who he is?" Kira asked Ethan. "Nope, no clue," Ethan replied, not paying attention. "Carly?" Kira turned to her friend, who she saw was still staring at Handsome New Guy. "CARLY!" "Huh? What?" Carly started and turned towards Kira, looking alarmed.

"Ooo, looks like someone has a little crush," teased Kira, delighted that she could get back for all the times Carly teased her about Conner. "Can I maybe get you an oxygen mask, or a glass water?" Ethan added in, smirking. "Shut up you idiots, he's coming over here," Carly hissed, fiddling with her bag.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley, I'm supposed to start working here today," said Handsome New Guy, who had just walked over to their table. "Um, she should be around here somewhere," Ethan stated, looking around the café. "Hey, haven't I seen you around Reefside at all?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. I'm Trent," Handsome New Guy said while holding out his hand for Ethan to shake. "Hi, I'm Ethan," he said while shaking his hand. "I'm Kira," Kira put in while also shaking his hand and pointing towards Carly. "And that's Carly. She just moved here as well."

"Hey," Trent said, looking towards her. Carly stopped fiddling with her bag and looked up at him. "Hi," she said in a soft tone, completely different to when she talks to Conner, Kira, and Ethan. They started staring at each other shyly, causing both Ethan and Kira to smirk delightedly at the events unfolding around them.

"Ah Trent, good timing," said Hayley smiling, coming up and breaking the spell that was on Trent and Carly. "Come with me, and I'll get you started." "Cool," he said with a grin, and before walking away with her, he sent a wave to the other two and a shy smile towards Carly, who blushed a deep pink. "I'll see you guys later."

"Carly and Trent, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes—OW!" Ethan and Kira were singing before Carly effectively shut them both up with hard punches to the arms and a glare that could scare the pants off of Medusa.

Just then, Conner came storming in to the café and huffily sat down in the chair between Carly and Ethan, angrily rolling his red soccer ball in his hands. "What's wrong?" Carly asked, glad that the subject was off her for now. "How did the rest of your tryout go?"

"How did it go?" snapped Conner. "It's over! The coach basically told me to forget it! And seriously, who can blame him, I left during the middle of practice!" "Well, it's not like you didn't have a really good excuse," Kira stated, putting her hand over Conner's and causing Ethan and Carly to grin at each other.

Calming down a tiny bit, but still on a rampage, Conner said while getting up "Right, well maybe next time I should bring him a note from Dr. O that says _Hey, so sorry, but Conner needs to miss practice today; he's going to be busy fighting freaky-looking monsters in the for—" "_Shh," Kira hissed while covering his mouth with her hand and sitting them down on the couch on the other side of the room.

Stopping for a second, the two teens stared at Kira's hand and then at each other for a minute before she dropped her hand and they looked away, breaking their little moment. "Well, maybe he hasn't heard that excuse before," pointed out Ethan, breaking the awkward silence. "Seriously, who has?" asked Carly, as the other two sat down with Conner and Kira.

"Whatever," said Conner with a groan. "The truth is, what was I supposed to say to him?" "I had to go see my dying great-grandmother on her deathbed?" Carly suggested, causing the other three to look strangely at her. "What, it's a good excuse!"

"Man, this whole "being a superhero" business is really started to bite," said Conner, sighing and leaning back on the cushions. "I'm sure it will get better," Carly stated confidently. "How would you know?" asked Kira, looking over her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't," she replied, shrugging. "You just need to have a little faith, I guess."

"Well, I can't afford to have a little faith right now…" began Conner before realizing something and beginning to get off the couch. "I need to go talk to Doctor Oliver now." "Um Con, I think he's a bit busy at the moment," Kira started saying a bit hesitantly while putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's working on those eggs—"

"Well, that's too bad," snapped Conner, causing Kira to pull her hand back and look a bit hurt. "I was busy today, but that didn't stop him from messing up my entire life!" Furiously getting onto his feet, he started walking towards the door before Kira stepped in front of him and door, causing him to pause along with Ethan and Carly, who were watching the scene as if it was an entertaining soap opera.

"Conner, please, just listen to me. I'm busy too, you know, for the music thing. You don't see me complaining now, do you?" "But this is important to me!" Conner retorted angrily. "This was about outlining my future as a soccer player! Possibly even showing off my potential to people who could help me make it big!"

Kira recoiled back as if she had just been slapped across the face. "Wow, thanks for taking the time to see that exactly what I'm doing too," she said in a calm, but biting tone, turning her back to him and walking straight out the door.

Groaning and muttering that he was a complete idiot with a big mouth, Conner ran out the door yelling "Kira, wait!" Ethan and Carly stood still for a couple of seconds before Carly said "Wow, being a Power Ranger sure comes with a lot of drama." "No kidding," said Ethan before they both followed their two friends out the door.

* * *

***In Tommy's "Batcave"***

The four teens stood in front of the Ranger Base as the doors began to open, and they all ducked when a box flew out of the room towards them. Watching as it hit the wall, they slowly got up and turned back to the room to see boxes flying all over the place.

"Don't come in!" Tommy yelled from somewhere in the room. "It isn't safe in here!" "Oh really? I haven't noticed," stated Carly sarcastically when they saw Tommy fly across the room and heard dinosaur roars filled the air.

"Whoa!" Tommy shouted when he was thrown towards the doorway. "Is that what was in those eggs?" asked Ethan curiously. "Yeah," Tommy responded as he got to his feet and tried to wipe the slime on his hands onto his jeans. "I'm trying to train them."

"And how's that going for you?" Ethan inquired, staring wide-eyed inside the room. "Isn't it obvious that it's going marvelously?" said Carly with a giggle. "Not exactly," Tommy said before ducking as a chair went hurling over his head. "It's going horribly." Carly started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay look, I can see that you're busy with… whatever," began Conner. "But I need to talk." Before Tommy could answer, he was pushed forward and past the teens by a red dinosaur tail, causing the teens to move out of the way of the door that was closing in front of them.

"I guess I can take a break," Tommy said with a shrug, noticing that he was covered in saliva. Offering a hand, Ethan helped pull him up before realizing that now he had the disgusting substance on his hand. Making a revolted face, he quickly wiped his hands on his pants.

"Okay, so…" Tommy began, looking a little lost. "You got to find someone to replace me," Conner bluntly told him. "What? No!" cried Carly. "Are you mentally unstable or something?" added Ethan, looking completely befuddled.

"Alright, calm down you two," Tommy told the hysterical teens. "What's the problem?" "The problem is that Conner can't seem to deal with handling his personal life along with the Ranger business like the rest of us," Kira fumed, still upset with Conner's comment from earlier. "He apparently thinks being a soccer player is more important than saving human lives."

"That isn't what I meant!" yelled Conner. "It's just that, for basically my entire life, everything I've ever done, it was to prepare me to play on a pro soccer team because I'm a soccer player before anything else. I got the greatest chance of my entire life… and I completely blew it."

"Well that's not hard for you to do," Kira replied acidly. "Look, would you just back off?" he shouted while glaring harshly down at the dark-blonde girl. "You don't understand anything."

"Actually, I believe I do," she shouted back, her voice sounding a bit choked up. "In case you forgot because your ego got in the way, you just might've realized that all my life, all I've ever been good at was music, and that Hayley might've given me the one chance for me to be heard by everyone because, otherwise, I'm just an invisible wallflower! No one ever pays attention to the wallflower punk-rocker chick who writes down songs instead of notes, but still manages to listen, and puts down her feelings onto paper instead of expressing them. Frankly, this Ranger business is making my life really hard!"

Tears were beginning to fall down from her eyes as Kira bared her raw and vulnerable soul for everyone to see, and she hated every second of it. Strangely though, it felt nice to finally tell someone all the feelings she kept inside of her for such a long time. It felt like she was freed of this huge burden weighing down on her chest.

After the lengthy silence that followed after Kira's little rant, Tommy decided to speak up. "Okay, I do realize that his comments sound quite selfish, but I actually do understand," he stated with a nod. "He's right."

"You're agreeing with him?" Kira's jaw dropped open, making her look like a gaping goldfish. It was then that Carly decided to put her hand on her friend's shoulder to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Conner, I know how you feel," continued Tommy. "I have felt that way before, but I really think you should reconsider before you make your decision." Quietly sighing while staring at the other Rangers (one avoided looking at him, causing his heart to clench up with sadness), Conner just shook his head and walked off.

"Man, and I thought red was supposed to be the leader," Ethan said disappointedly. "This is what happens when you don't have faith," Carly stated sadly.

* * *

***On the soccer field***

Back out on the soccer field, Conner was furiously kicking around the soccer ball, making it fly through the air and into the net with no obstacles in the way. Shaking his head while thinking about earlier events, he heard someone call his name and turned around to see the coach walking towards him.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" asked Conner, looking confused. "I got a call from one of your teachers. Said it was his fault for making you leave during the tryout," the coach replied. "Does this mean I have a shot?" inquired Conner, hope filling his entire body.

"You always had a shot," said the coach, smiling. "Now, are you sure you really want this? You'll have to give up everything in your life." "Yeah, I'm positive," said Conner firmly, still hearing Kira's words going around in his head, filling him with sorrow.

"Alright, I'll let you know soon!" the coach responded with a grin before turning and walking away. "Hey, bro!" a voice called out. Conner turned around to see Ethan and Carly walking towards him. "So, is everything okay with the coach?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, I believe so," he responded, before letting out a sigh. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry about this. You have to understand…"

"It's okay, we understand," said Carly, giving him a kind smile. "She probably understands more than I do right now," Ethan stated while shrugging. "But, if this is what you really want…"

Conner gave him a half-grin of thanks, before noticing that someone was missing from their group. "Hey, where's Kira?" "Uh…" Ethan stuttered, glancing towards Carly. "She went somewhere to cool down," Carly commented softly. "She really bared herself out there and I think it shook her up a bit."

"Oh," was all Conner could say. _Great, _he thought to himself. _Now I feel like an even bigger jerk than before. _

Suddenly, the teens heard their bracelets beep, and Tommy's voice came out from the other end. _Guys, there's a situation downtown. Monster attacking the city, people in danger. _Letting out a sigh, Conner said "Okay, but this is the last time."

Looking around to make sure there was no one there, he stepped forward and brought his wrist up. "Ready?" he asked his teammates. "Ready!" they nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

***Downtown Reefside***

"Whoa, that thing is grossing me out!" yelled Ethan as the three of them arrived on the scene. "Let's do it!" Conner cried out, and the three of them pulled out their Thundermax Sabers while rushing towards the monster.

Together, they formed a triangle and attacked the creature together. While blocking the monster's leafy green forearms, the boys were thrown back, leaving Carly on her own with the monster. "All right Mr. Overgrown Creepy-looking Weed, time to see whether or not you can handle the Pink Ranger!"

Pointing her Thundermax Saber at its body, she charged and sliced away. Unfortunately, the creature managed to block her blasts and, growling, lifted her up into the air with green vines. "Put me down, you disgusting little dandelion!" shrieked Carly, struggling against its tight grip.

Snarling, the monster obliged and threw her towards the pavement. When her body hit the concrete floor, she let out of shriek of pain as the boys came to her rescue, driving the monster away with shots from their Thundermax Sabers.

"Thanks for the help guys," panted Carly as they helped her up. "Give it up, you're surrounded!" Ethan shouted at the monster, pointing his Saber at its chest. "Catch me if you can!" taunted the creature, jumping away and out of sight.

"Ugh, we could really use Kira right about now!" groaned Carly, collapsing back onto the ground. The boys sighed in agreement. "Carly's right, now how are we going to get him? We won't be able catch him!" Ethan complained.

_You can, _Tommy's voice stated through the morphers. _With the Raptor Riders. _Turning, the three teens saw three huge Raptor-like dinosaurs stomping towards them. Looking to be more of Tommy's inventions, each Raptor was a different color—Red, Blue, and Pink.

Running past the Rangers, they dipped their heads down and went through their legs, swiping them onto the Raptors' backs. "Awesome!" squealed Carly, hugging her Raptor around the neck and causing it to purr like her Allosaurus. "These are great new additions! But, what about Kira?"

_It's all good; she was closer to the monster's location, so she's already there, _said Tommy's voice through the communicator.

* * *

***Further Downtown Reefside with Kira***

While people were screaming and running in panic from the hordes of Tyrannodrones that had just arrived onto the scene, the little girl who was playing soccer at the soccer field earlier was seen trying to hide herself from the oncoming monsters.

Letting out a cry, she saw a Tyrannodrone coming her way and cringed in fear. Kira, who had just arrived onto the scene with her Raptor Rider, noticed this and quickly dismounted her Raptor to run towards the girl. Before she could reach her, Kira was tripped by the flower monster and hit the ground.

Moaning in pain, she pushed herself up, only to find that the creature had wrapped her up in its vines. "Haha, not so tough now, are you Yellow Ranger?" it mocked. "You'll be easy pickings compared to those doofuses over in that parking lot back there."

"Ptera…Grips…" Kira choked out, summoning her daggers into her hands. Sadly, the monster began squeezing her even tighter, causing the daggers to drop to the ground and her hands to flatten to her sides. "Help…me…"

Pulling up to the scene and seeing Kira in trouble, Conner immediately saw red and yelled to the others "You two go handle the 'Drones, I'll handle…whatever the heck that flower thing is!" Nodding, Ethan and Carly rode off to the group of Tyrannodrones waiting for them while Conner faced the monster, determined.

"Hey!" he shouted, guiding his Raptor Rider into the air and having it kick the monster in the head, which made it quite wobbly. "Let her go right now!"

"Trying to ruin all of my fun now?" it screeched, shooting out vines towards the Red Ranger and his Raptor. Furious by now, Conner ripped out his Saber and sliced through the vines. Rushing towards Kira and the creature, he slashed and hacked at any vines that tried to reach him.

Reaching Kira, Conner slashed through her bondages, causing her to fall to the ground as sparks flew onto the monster. Angry, it started to back up only to be hit from behind by a Bow and a Shield, coming from Ethan and Carly, who had just finished the Tyrannodrones.

Kneeling down to untie Kira, Conner stopped when he heard her mumble something. "What?"

"I'm sorry Con, I shouldn't have been so hard on you," she whispered, her voice hoarse from being strangled. "It's not your fault; I was such a jerk to you. I should've thought about what you all were going through as well. I'm so sorry, Kira," he said softly.

She gave him a smile that he could see through her helmet, and he knew he was forgiven. As she was sitting up, Kira let out a gasp. "Oh no, the girl!" Immediately knowing what she was talking about, Conner said "Don't worry, I got the girl. You go help Ethan and Carly." "But—" Kira started.

"Go!" he said, waving her towards her Raptor. Walking towards her Raptor, Kira stopped and turned back to run and give Conner a quick hug. "Be careful, Jock," she told him. "Always, Rockstar," he replied back. Turning back to her Raptor, she quickly got back on and ran off to find Ethan and Carly.

Summoning his Tyranno Staff, Conner rushed towards the remaining Tyrannodrones and swished them out of the way so he could reach the girl underneath the picnic table. "You okay?" he asked her, and she responded with a wide smile and a nod.

Turning towards her mother, who had run up to them at that time, Conner put the girl in her arms, holding her tightly and thanking him multiple times. "She's safe now," he told her.

Conner ran back to his Raptor, mounted up, and took off in search of his friends. Once he found them fighting the monster nearby, he summoned up his Tyranno Staff and slashed it across the back, causing the other Rangers to summon their personal weapons and hit the creature with them.

Now with the creature on the ground and struggling to get up, all four Rangers rode side-by-side, and they all jumped onto Conner's Raptor to form their special weapon while the girls squeezed into Conner's sides with Ethan behind them.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" yelled Conner. "FIRE!"

A huge beam of energy shot out from their personal weapon and hit the monster, causing it to scream in pain and fall down to ground, triggering its explosion. As the four Rangers waited for the monster to go all Megazord sized, they realized that nothing was happening.

"Wait, so that's it? There's no Zord fight today?" asked Carly disappointedly. "I guess not," replied Ethan, shrugging. "Darn it!" Carly complained. "Rosie was really looking forward to some bad-guy ass-kicking!"

"Hold on, Rosie?" questioned Conner, looking befuddled. "Yeah, my Zord," said Carly, as if stating the obvious. "I thought that she deserved a name, so I named her Rosie after my favorite flower." The other three stared at her oddly. "What?" she asked, looking around at them. "Is there something on my helmet?"

"Okay," said Kira slowly, shaking her head at her friend's idea to name her Zord. "Moving on, I need to go add a few things onto my set list for tomorrow. If there's nothing else going on, then I'm going to leave. I hope to see you guys at the Cyberspace tomorrow!"

Mounting her Raptor, Kira sent Conner a quick smile before her Raptor stomped away from the other three into the distance. "I see you two have made up," stated Carly, grinning mischievously at Conner. "Yeah…" said Conner, staring in the direction Kira went with a goofy smile on his face.

"Red Ranger!" a voice cried out. Conner turned to see the little girl from earlier running towards him. Bending down to her level, he was given a hug from her, which he also returned. "Thank you!" she told him, smiling.

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "Anytime…" As he stood up and waved at the girl who ran back to her mother, Conner began to think for a little bit. "We should let him think for a bit," Carly voiced to Ethan, who nodded his agreement.

They walked off to their Raptors, leaving Conner to his thoughts.

* * *

***At Hayley's Cyberspace***

As the place was filled tons people ready to see Kira perform with her band, said person was setting the stage up with her band and preparing herself to not have a mental breakdown.

"Good luck Kira," said Trent, holding a lemonade for her. "Thanks Trent," she responded, grinning while taking the drink out of his hands. "Hey, can I ask you a quick question?" he questioned. "Shoot," said Kira while putting the drink down.

"I know you're really good friends with Carly," began Trent, looking a tad bit nervous. "I think she's really pretty and I want to get to know her better, but I don't know how to talk to her. What should I do?"

Kira hid a smile and her excitement for what was going on. "Just be yourself. Trust me; she wants to get to know you better too."

"Thanks Kira," he said, looking relieved and he turned back to walk back to the counter.

"What was that all about?" asked a familiar voice. Kira turned around to see Conner there with a smile on his face. "Con, I didn't think you were going to come!" she cried out while throwing her arms around him.

"Of course I was going to come, how could I not come and watch you?" he stated, giving her a grin while she smiled bashfully at the ground. "Now, what was the new kid asking about?" Kira could've sworn she heard a bit of jealousy in his voice, and that made her squeal a bit inside her head.

"Oh, Trent? He was actually just asking about Carly," she said, grinning. "Huh?" asked Conner, looking confused. "I think Trent might have a bit of a crush on our dear Carly over there," Kira stated, pointing to where Carly was sitting and chatting with Ethan. "I also believe that Carly has a crush on him as well."

"Oh, well, he just better not hurt her in any way," Conner finally spoke, acting big brotherly. "Don't be too overbearing," Kira told him, smiling. He gave her a grin in response. "I better go sit down with the other two now. Good luck Rockstar, you're going to be amazing. I know it."

"Thanks Jock," she said softly, watching him walk towards the others before calling out to him. "Conner?" Running up to him as he turned back to face her, Kira gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before smiling up at him. "You're pretty amazing yourself. Never forget that."

She ran back to the stage, leaving Conner dumbstruck and rubbing his cheek where Kira had kissed it as if he was wondering if what had just happened was actually real. Shaking his head and grinning like an idiot, he turned and walked back to the other two, plopping himself next to Ethan while letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Aww, Conner's in loooove!" sang Carly, acting very giggly and happy. "Shut up!" he retorted back good-naturedly while mock-punching her in the shoulder. "So, does this mean that…?" Ethan trailed off, looking uncertain.

"You can't get rid of me so easily; we are partners in crime-fighting, aren't we?" stated Conner, grinning at the two of them. "YAY!" Carly squealed, tackling Conner into a hug. Ethan now sported a huge grin on his face, so when Conner finished hugging Carly, he and Conner bro-shaked/hugged. "Welcome back," Ethan said with a grin.

"It's good to be back," Conner jokingly stated. They all turned back to the stage where Kira was just stepping up to the microphone. "Hi all, thanks for coming out tonight to see me," she said into the mike while staring out into the audience.

"Well, I wrote this song a while ago, and I hope you all appreciate it. Here we go."

_And it goes like this… yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah._

As Kira was singing and everyone was jamming to her song, no one saw or heard Tommy Oliver, who was just arriving at the café, being captured by a group of Tyrannodrones and teleported away from the sight.

**Yes, I'm done! What a relief! Bet you guys didn't expect me to put Kat in there did you. ****Just so everyone knows, Tommy/Kat is NOT one of the pairings in the story. Kat is engaged to someone else and you will find out who it is in the next chapter. Oh, before I forget, my parents blocked Fanfiction on our Internet at home, so I can't go on and update as fast as I used to (which wasn't that fast). So, if you're wondering why I've suddenly gone all MIA on you guys, that's why. Well, as usual, review, comment, and love! Love you all, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again! **


	4. Kat Tells It All

**Hey there my awesome PR peeps! It's the fourth chapters my pretties and I'm super pumped about it! ****So, this is a chapter I came up with on my own, and once I publish this chapter, the rest of the episodes/chapters will be in order, mostly. Enough of my jibber-jabbering, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Life stinks, goddamn it) nor do I own the amazing pairing that is Conner and Kira (why oh why can't they have been together?). I only own Carly Anderson, Aphrodite, Daisy, Black Beauty (B.B.) etc. **

Kat had never felt more exhausted in her entire life, and that counts for when she was a Ranger. As she was driving back to the house that she and her fiancé received as an early wedding gift from her parents, she thought back to what happened at her studio.

The fact that a girl named Carly Anderson came to her studio and asked to join her classes was just too much to comprehend. Of course, Kat wasn't sure that the Carly Anderson that she just met was the same Carly Anderson she was looking for, but in a way, she had a feeling it was her.

Not only did Carly look so much like Tommy, her ex-boyfriend and close friend, but Kat also saw that she had Kimberly's eyes and her nose, and her personality was Kim's to a tee. Kat knew it wasn't much to go on, but she needed to do this.

Pulling up the driveway of the house her parents bought for their only daughter and her fiancé, Kat let out a sigh and parked her black BMW in front of the garage. As she got out of the car, she stared at the house and said "Home sweet home."

Shaking her head, she walked up to the front door, unlocked it with her keys, and opened it. After closing the door while she took off her jacket and set her keys on the table next to the entrance, Kat called out to the birthday present she received from her fiancé a little bit ago.

"Daisy! Here girl!" As soon as she said the name, a tiny bark was heard and the most adorable Yellow Labrador puppy came running towards Kat, her pink collar jingling. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" Kat crooned to the puppy, who was wagging its tail happily at her master.

Smiling down at her puppy, she picked her up and went into the family room, which was right next to the kitchen. As Kat sat down on the couch, she thought about what she would say when she called the person that she needed to call.

While she had a feeling that Carly was the girl she was looking for, Kat didn't want to get her friend's hopes up. What if it wasn't her? Kat felt her nerves start to flare up. So, she did what she did when her nerves began to flare up, she talks, or rather calls, her soon-to-be husband.

Picking up her phone while scratching behind Daisy's ears, Kat dialed her fiancé's number and put the phone up to her ear. After ringing a few times, Kat heard a deep voice say "Hello?" over the speaker. "Hey sweetie," said Kat, a smile blossoming over her face.

"Hey Kitty Kat," said the voice, happiness seeping into his voice. "How's it going out in Reefside?" "It's fine, lonely at times, but Daisy helps with that most of the time," Kat replied. "I'm glad that you have Daisy since Josh and I are here in Angel Grove," said her fiancé.

"I know Jase, but you have business there and I'm sure Josh wants to finish school with his friends," she assured him. "Which I completely understand, and soon you'll be here to open your new dojo." "I know Kat," said Jason Lee Scott. "But I still feel guilty for leaving you in Reefside by yourself."

"Well, don't," Kat said soothingly. "I have Daisy, and my students." "Josh misses you Kat," Jason told her. "He wishes you were with us." "I miss him too," said Kat wistfully. "How's he doing in school?" "He's doing well, straight A's while being captain of the football team and helping Rocky and I with our martial arts classes."

"Oh, I'm so proud of him," said Kat, smiling proudly at how hardworking her son was. "He also has time to do lots of fun activities with his friends, like we did when we were in high school," Jason said, grinning about his son's adventures. "Oh, that's wonderful," exclaimed Kat. "I'm so glad he's managing to have fun as well."

"So, what's the matter Kitty Kat?" asked Jason. "I know that you like to call us when you miss us, but I have a feeling this might be a tad more important." Kat let out a sigh at what she was going to tell him. "I'm going to start from the beginning, okay?" "Whenever you're ready to tell me," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay, here it goes. Remember Tommy's friend from college? The smart one with red hair?" asked Kat. "Hayley? Yeah, I remember her," said Jason, confused. "What does she have to do with this?" "Everything," said Kat. "What?" asked her now thoroughly confused fiancé.

"Okay, first things first…" Kat took a deep breath, and said "Tommy's back." "SAY WHAT?!" shouted Jason. "AND HE DIDN'T THINK TO CALL US?!" "Calm down Jase, he had a good reason," said Kat. "Hayley told me that the island Tommy was on with his employer exploded and Tommy's in hiding here as a teacher."

"And how does Hayley know all of this?" asked Jason, trying to follow along with what Kat was trying to say. "For one thing, Tommy told her everything, and she helped with… certain things," she said in a hesitant tone.

"What certain things?" asked Jason suspiciously. "The Power Rangers," said Kat. There was silence on the other end. "Are you saying that Tommy created a Power Ranger team of his own?" asked Jason after the moment of lengthy silence. "With Hayley's help, since we all know he's not rocket-scientist material, that's Hayley and Billy's department," said Kat, laughter in her voice.

"No kidding," Jason said, chortling. "We were always so lost when Billy was talking because we never knew what he was talking about unless Trini translated him for us." Kat smiled sadly, knowing that he still missed the first Yellow Ranger every day.

"Anyways," said Jason, clearing his throat a bit. "Tommy now has a Ranger team at his disposal? Plus, he's a teacher? I can't wait to tell this to Rocky, we are going to tease him mercilessly the next time we see him, after I pummel him for not calling since I've been TRYING to get a hold of him so he could be my best man in my wedding."

Kat burst into laughter. "Just don't pummel him to death," she stated, smiling. "I'm sure SOMEONE would like Tommy alive beside his Rangers." Jason let out a sigh. "Do you know how she's doing?"

"I haven't spoken to Kim in about a week," said Kat. "She's been busy, teaching her students. However, I need to talk to her because… something just happened today." "What exactly?" asked Jason.

Kat let out a huge breath. "Okay, first, I'm going to tell you about the Rangers, and I'm sure you'll figure it out from there." "I'm guessing Hayley told you all of this?" Jason questioned. "Yes, because Tommy told her," said Kat.

"First, there's the Red Ranger. His name is Conner McKnight, he controls the Tyranno Zord, and his super power is super speed, since you know T-rexes are incredibly fast—" "Hold on, they have super powers?!" exclaimed Jason.

"Yes, their source of power comes from these gems that were created from the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs millions of years ago," explained Kat patiently. "Oh, got it," said Jason. "So, my successor, what's he like?"

"Conner's a jock," said Kat. "He's been playing soccer for his entire life, and he's really good, according to Hayley. He had a chance to be on a really good soccer team, but being a Ranger interfered with that, so Conner nearly quit being a Ranger. Luckily, he came around and decided to stay."

"He'll be a good Red Ranger in time," said Jason. "I can tell that this kid has potential." "The Yellow Ranger is Kira Ford," Kat continued. "She controls the Ptera Zord, and her super power is her super-sonic scream." "Wow, impressive," said Jason. "But wait, why does she have the Pterodactyl? Isn't it the Pink Ranger's Zord?"

"No, Tommy decided to switch it up this time," Kat told him. "Okay, so, what's she like?" he asked. "She's a singer, and a damn good one at that," said Kat, smiling. "It's obvious that she's going to be famous someday."

"Wow, so she's like a mix of Trini and Kim?" Jason surmised. "In other words, yes," she said. "Oh, you're not going to believe this, but apparently Kira and Conner like each other a lot." "Awesome!" exclaimed Jason excitedly. "We need some more Red and Yellow pairings besides Rocky and Aisha, Andros and Ashley, and Leo and Maya."

"I have to agree with you there," said Kat, deciding not to mention that Jason and Trini would've also been on the Red and Yellow list if Trini hadn't got killed in that terrible accident with a drunk driver. "They would be really nice together; those two balance each other out, like yin and yang."

"I see that," said Jason thoughtfully. "Okay, tell me more!" "Okay Mr. Bossy, settle down," chided Kat playfully. "So, the Blue Ranger. His name is Ethan James, he controls the Tricera Zord, and his super power is that his skin can be diamond-hard to protect himself."

"Impressive," said Jason. "He sounds a lot like Billy." "He is, actually," said Kat. "Hayley told me that Ethan's a genius with computers and that he's incredibly smart, but Ethan doesn't talk like Billy did, thank goodness."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's a bonus," chuckled Jason. "Didn't you say there are four Rangers?" Kat let a sigh and began explaining the difficult part. "Yes, there are four Rangers. The last Ranger is the Pink Ranger, she controls the Allo Zord, and her super power is a combination of two mind powers. Not only can she create force fields, she also has telekinesis."

"Really?" asked Jason, shocked. "So the Pink Gem seems to be the most powerful if it has a combination of two powers?" "Yes," said Kat. "Anyways, she just moved to Reefside from Chicago and I think she's who we've been looking for."

"Kat, what's going on?" asked Jason, becoming a bit concerned with how she was acting. "Jason, it's her, it has to be. She told me that her name was _Carly Anderson_!" Kat exclaimed, finally spitting out the truth.

Silence came out from the other end. "Jase, are you still there?" she asked worriedly, wondering if the phone had gone dead. After a few more minutes, Jason spoke up again. "Are you sure that it's her?" he asked slowly.

"Positive. Jase, she's a perfect mix of Tommy and Kim; looks like him, but has her eyes, nose and personality once she opens up to people. It has to be her," Kat said desperately. After a lengthy silence from Jason's end (which Kat took it as that he was thinking), he asked the question she was dreading to answer.

"Have you called and told her yet?"

"Not yet, I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to tell her once I do call and tell her," Kat said with a hint of weariness in her voice. "I'm positive that Carly's the person we're looking for, but I don't want Kim's hopes to go up and to have them shot down again."

"I know," sighed Jason. "She's my little sister; I can't stand to see her hurting that it wasn't her daughter that we found, but someone else. But Kat, you do know that you should talk to her, and it probably should be today."

Kat sighed again and said "Yeah, I know. I just want to find the right words first before I tell her."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason agreed. "Hey Kat, I need to go. Josh brought his football buddies over to the house and they're going to eat everything in the house if I don't prepare something right now. Talk to you later, okay love?"

"Okay, give Josh my love and tell him that I'll talk to him later," she said. "Oh, and Jason?"

"Yeah, Kitty Kat?" asked Jason curiously.

"I love you," said Kat, smiling big even though her fiancé couldn't see it.

"Love you too," he responded, Kat feeling his grin through the phone. "Talk to you later."

"Bye," Kat said and hung up the phone. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to come up with ways she could tell Kim about Carly while petting Daisy as well. But before she could come up with something decent, her phone rang.

Curious to know who was calling her at this time, Kat picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked curiously.

"Kat?" Hayley's frantic voice came over the speaker. "Hayley? What's wrong?" asked Kat, confused at the worried tone her friend was taking up.

"Kat, Tommy's gone! He vanished into thin air!" Hayley cried over the speaker. "The kids are freaking out about this!"

Knowing that she meant Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Carly, Kat immediately sat up and began rushing to grab her coat and wallet. "Oh god, it's always Tommy that has to get kidnapped," she groaned. "Okay, you go over to his house and talk to the kids. I'll meet you over there in a few minutes."

"Okay, and Kat, hurry!" exclaimed Hayley and she hung up. Kat hanged up her phone as well and rushed to her car. Looks like that call with Kim's going to have to wait. She just hoped the kids were doing all right.

**Hmm… not my best work, but I'm still happy with this. ****I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas with their families and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year too. Enjoy this chapter my lovelies, it only gets better after this. Review, comment, and love, adios mis amigos! **


	5. Legacy of Power

**Hello again my lovelies! I do believe that this is the farthest I have ever gone on a FF story before. I'm so proud of myself! ****Now, this chapter and the next chapter will be episodes from the DT series, but the 7****th**** chapter will be a chapter I came up with myself. To .Dawn: to answer your question, no I was not planning to put Justin in the story as it's just going to focus on Carly and the DT gang, along with Kat, Jason, and Kim, but that's about it. All right, enough of my chatter, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Today, I went to Saban and demanded that they gave me the rights to Power Rangers as a late Christmas present, so they did and I changed all the pairings to Jemily, Conner/Kira, Tommy/Kim blah blah blah. Ugh, sadly, that is but a daydream, and I do not own those lovely pairings that SHOULD be a reality. **

"This is bad," stated Kira as she, Carly, and the boys gathered together in Tommy's "Batcave". "Yeah, very bad," said Carly panicking as she paced across the room.

"Way bad," exclaimed Ethan. "It's like crashing when getting to level nine of SNSW." "Huh?" asked Conner, looking at Ethan like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," said Carly distractedly while continuing to pace wildly all over the room. The other three teens turned and stared at their pink-clad teammate and friend.

"And exactly how did you know that?" Ethan demanded. "Dated a guy who was a total freak for video games," she responded, still pacing in a distracted manner.

"Okay guys, look, don't you think we're becoming a little too freaked out by what's going on?" Conner asked skeptically. "Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig yesterday," started Kira.

"And completely skipped an entire day of school with no word to anyone," Carly finished as she paced away around the lab. "Yeah, definitely a good time to have a freak out session."

"Okay, first things first, Carly stop pacing. You're giving us all a headache," began Ethan. Carly stopped her pacing. "Second, I believe that there is only one way to find out what the good doctor has been up to."

"Please do tell us what you are talking about my dear Ethan," Carly said sarcastically in an English accent. "We use this," Ethan said, pointing to Tommy's computer while grinning.

Sitting down in the chair, he typed on the keyboard and tried to get something from the computer. All of a sudden, Tommy's face came on the screen. "I'm in," he said while the others gathered around him.

"_Hi, my name is Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong," _said onscreen Tommy. All of the four teens' eyes widen in fear. "Keep on playing it Eth," Carly insisted, staring intently at the screen.

"_This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

"Boring Dinosaur bone stories, yawn," said Conner, rolling his eyes. _"My history- as a Power Ranger." _"Okay, un-yawn," exclaimed Conner as he and the other three gaped at the screen.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, where five teens with attitude were recruited to fight the evil sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the Dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers…"_

* * *

_**The screen now shows a bizarre-looking place that's filled with computers and gizmos. Five beams of light, all different colors, touch down in the middle of a circle of computers. The five beams are revealed to be five teenagers, wearing colors that matched with the colorful beams.**_

_**The five teens: Red, Black, Blue, Pink, and Yellow, begin looking at their surroundings and frowned confusedly. A deep voice spoke to them, saying that their destiny was at hand and the deep voice gave them the power to turn them into Power Rangers.**_

_**As each beam of light covered them, Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Jason transformed into each of their uniforms, each their respective color.**_

* * *

"Wait, freeze it!" Kira cried out suddenly. Ethan slammed his hand down on the pause button. "What was that for Kira?" complained Conner, who up until now had his full attention on the screen.

"It's a good reason, I promise," she assured him. "Okay, Ethan and Conner, look at the lady in pink." Both boys turned their heads to look at the teenage Kimberly. "Now, look at Carly."

They turned back to look at Carly, who was staring at Kimberly like she was seeing a ghost. Both sets of eyes widen as the boys kept on looking at the screen and back at their pink-clad teammate.

"Holy fudge," said Ethan, staring in complete shock at the screen and back at Carly. "Carly, you look a lot like her!" Conner stared at the image of Kimberly closely and turned backto Carly to scrutinize her.

"You both have the same eyes," Conner stated as he pulled away from her. "I think you also have the same nose as her, and the same smile."

"How is that possible?" Carly whispered as she continued to stare at the first Pink Power Ranger. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry Carls, we'll figure it out," assured Kira while giving her friend a hug. "But for now, I think we just focus on how we can find Dr. O and if this video is the key to finding him."

"Right," said Ethan, nodding his head. However, before he pressed the play button, he turned back to the other teens. "Can I just say real fast that it's so cool that they had dinosaurs like us?"

"Can I also ask where Dr. O is in this video?" asked Conner. "I mean, he did say he had a history as a Power Ranger." "Let's just play the video," said Kira as she pressed the play button.

* * *

_**Teleported to downtown Angel Grove by Zordon, the intergalactic being, the five teens were soon battling against some silver-colored creatures. Not too far away, Rita watched the teens take care of the creatures and started to become furious.**_

_**She noted to herself that things would not go farther if she cannot harness power like the Power Rangers.**_

* * *

_**The screen now switches to Angel Grove High, where Kimberly is at her locker and notices a green-clad individual walking by her. Not knowing him from around, she calls out to him. "Hey!"**_

_**As the individual turned around, she noticed that he was extremely handsome. "Umm… I'm Kimberly," she says a bit shyly. "You're new around here, aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah," he says, shooting her a smile while holding out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Tommy."**_

* * *

_**Now, the screen goes to an alley, where Tommy is there looking around confusedly as the wind began to pick up suddenly. "What's going on?" he shouts while trash bags began to blow all around him.**_

"_**Tommy!" shrieked a high-pitched voice. Looking up, Tommy sees Rita Repulsa herself on a rooftop, grinning evilly down at him. "I've chosen you!" **_

_**While cackling madly, she pointed her staff at him, putting powerful volts into his body. Tommy tried to resist, but he couldn't and was engulfed by the energy beam and disappeared.**_

"_**This boy is truly the one who will become my evil Ranger!" Rita shouted as she teleported back up to her moon base. Turning towards a small room and looking inside, she yelled out "Arise my Green Ranger!"**_

_**A flash of green light appeared and Tommy materialized, his eyes glowing green for a minute before becoming normal. "How can I serve my empress?" **_

* * *

The teens screamed profanities as they looked at the screen, astonishment running through their veins. "No way, Dr. O was the first evil Ranger?" shrieked Carly, running her hand through her hair.

"This is too much to handle," stated Kira, who decided to pick up Carly's pacing habit and paced all over the room.

"Hold the phone, I just realized something," Conner exclaimed. "Conner, realizing something?" asked Ethan. "Did my hearing just go bad or was I somehow hit on the head?"

"Not now Ethan!" Conner snapped, now turning back to Carly. "Carly, did you ever notice that you also look like Dr. O?"

That stopped Kira in her tracks, making her turn back to the group. Ethan began to stare at Conner like he announced that he just joined the FBI while Carly gripped onto Ethan's chair, trying not to fall over.

"What?" she asked weakly. "Look at Dr. O and Carly," explained Conner, gesturing to the screen and back to the pink-clad girl. "They both have the same facial features and the same hair, can't you see it?"

Everyone stared at Conner for a good fifteen minutes. "What?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?" Kira gave him a huge smile and came up to him to give him a hug.

"I like how observant you were, Con," she said, looking up at him. Conner blushed and grinned bashfully. "I just thought I should point it out," he said a bit goofily.

"It's weird, but Conner does have a point," pointed out Ethan, turning back to the screen. "Carly, you and Dr. O do have similar facial features, like you both have similar cheekbone structures. Not only that, but you do have the same hair color as Dr. O as well."

"I think I need to sit down for a bit," said Carly, whose face became quite pale. Immediately, Ethan stood up and gave Carly the chair while he went on his knees to manage the computer.

"Let's keep on playing this," Ethan said as he pressed the play button.

* * *

"_**I know that you're the Green Ranger," Kimberly told Tommy as he worked out, a worried and pained expression gracing her face while she watched him.**_

_**Suddenly sitting up while facing her, Tommy replied back with a glare, "Well then Pink Ranger, (It was then that Kimberly's face turned horrified) you should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed."**_

* * *

_**The screen now showed the Rangers duking it out with the Green Ranger in a forest-looking area. Jason was now up against Tommy, and putting every inch of his power into his sword, he threw it at Tommy.**_

_**Crying out as the sword hit its mark, the Green Ranger collapsed down onto the ground while powering down as well. The other Rangers powered down a little away from Tommy.**_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cried out triumphantly. Tommy slowly started to get up, a bit shaken after being freed from the spell. Jason immediately went over to help Tommy up from the ground.**_

"_**You alright Tommy?" he asked concernedly. "What happened to me?" asked Tommy, looking a bit freaked out. "You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason explained to him. "Fight by our side and help us defeat Rita."**_

"_**After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked in despair as the others ran over to him and Jason. "Tommy, we need you," said Jason. "It's where you belong. Will you join us?"**_

_**Glancing towards Kimberly, who happily and encouragingly smiled at him, Tommy's lips formed into a smile and he shook hands with Jason.**_

* * *

"_And that was when I joined the team," _said Tommy's onscreen voice. _"But, sadly, it wasn't long before I found out the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."_

The four teens watched with their faces glued to the screen as Tommy suddenly disappeared in a green light on the screen, and Zordon explaining to the other teens that the Green Ranger powers were gone and destroyed forever.

In light of recent events, Zordon and Alpha had decided to create an even more powerful Ranger, made entirely out of the Light of Good. Turning around, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini covered their eyes as a bright light appeared out of nowhere and in its place, a White Ranger.

Facing the other Rangers, the White Ranger reached up to take off his helmet and both Rangers onscreen and off-screen gasped in shock when it was revealed that Doctor Tommy Oliver was the new White Ranger.

"_Guess who's back?" _the onscreen white-clad Tommy said with a grin. All of a sudden, the video was paused. "Hey!" exclaimed Carly while hitting Ethan across the shoulder. The other two grumbled at the sudden pause.

"Come on Ethan, what was that for?" Kira whined to the blue-clad boy. "Dude, I'm so bugging that I can't even deal," said Ethan in shock. "I think my mind has just been blown," stated Carly astonished.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger ever," Conner said in amazement while the others nodded their agreement.

"Not the oldest," someone commented behind them. "Just the best." The teens spun around to see Hayley standing at the bottom of the entrance, looking not too pleased at recent occurring events.

"Hayley?" asked Carly, confused. "What the hay and horses is going on here?"

"How did you get in here?" demanded Conner as the four walked over to her.

"More to the point," cut in Kira, staring at Hayley in suspicion. "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy's in trouble," Hayley told the four worried teens. "And that you four are probably the only ones that can help him."

"And you happen to know all of this because…" trailed off Carly, still confused as to how Hayley managed to get in.

"I've been helping Tommy harness the Ranger energy since Grad school," Hayley explained patiently to the teens. "I mean, who do you think built all the morphers?"

"Ethan?" suggested Conner. Everyone looked at him. "What? Come on, it totally sounds like something he would do!" "Touché," said Ethan thoughtfully. "The jock doth make an excellent point," pointed out Carly.

"Anyways," Hayley continued. "It was me who built the morphers. Tommy may be good with fossils and Dinosaurs, but a rocket scientist- he ain't." Carly started snickering loudly.

"And let me guess, you are?" Conner queried shrewdly. "Among other things," she replied while shrugging in a way that said _guilty as charged_. "Okay, so you know who we are," interrupted Kira. "You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. O is?"

"I believe that I have a decent idea," replied Hayley as she walked over to the computer, sat down and pulled out a disc out of her bag. Putting it into the computer, another screen flickered onto the screen and began showing the outside of the café.

"This is a surveillance tape from yesterday during your music gig Kira," explained Hayley as they all watched Tommy fight against Tyrannodrones before being teleported away with them.

"How come Dr. O didn't just morph?" asked Conner with a frown. "I mean, he is a Power Ranger." "Not anymore," Hayley told him, shaking her head. "Or didn't you get that far?"

Typing into the keyboard, she brought back up the video diary, and pressed the play button. Tommy's onscreen self started speaking again.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying the Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

The teens and Hayley watched as the screen showed the Rangers holding a glowing sword, then switched back to the Power Center where Zordon teleported in three teens who sported yellow, black, and red.

Tommy, who was still morphed but not wearing his helmet, turned towards the teens and a giant smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"_**Rocky! Adam! Aisha!" Tommy exclaimed, grinning.**_

"_**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha said, smiling while the two boys behind her nodded. After this, Trini, Zack, and Jason stepped forward and placed their hands on the sword, which transferred their powers to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. **_

* * *

Carly let out a gasp of horror when, on the screen, Rita and Zedd made Rita's brother, Rito Repulso, humungous and the Rangers morph into their Zords to try and defeat it.

After a really tough battle, the Rangers lost, and managed to escape their Zords in time to watch them be destroyed and to also see them lose their powers.

"_A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja."_

"Cool!" exclaimed Carly. "I want to be a super-freaking-awesome ninja!"

"But we already have powers," Kira pointed out to her brunette friend. "So?" Carly responded back. "It would still be super cool!"

"Actually, Ninjor wasn't the one to give Tommy and his friends the ninja powers specifically," interrupted Hayley. "He just helps the real guardian of the ninja powers guard them." "Wait, if it wasn't that Ninjor guy on the screen, who was it?" asked Conner.

"Her name is Dulcea, and she is the Master Warrior on the planet Phaedos," Hayley explained to the confused teenagers. "Tommy told me that he and his Rangers met her when they needed new powers to defeat Ivan Ooze and save Zordon."

"Wow, that's intense," murmured Carly, turning back to the screen and staring at the image.

"What was Dr. O's ninja animal?" asked Ethan curiously to Hayley. "A falcon," Hayley replied. "The Winged Lord of the Skies, from what he told me."

"What was the lady in pink's animal? The one who looks like me?" demanded Carly. Hayley flinched in surprise when she heard Carly say that. _Uh-oh, she's noticed, _she thought to herself.

"Kimberly? I think she was the Crane, the Winged Lady of the Skies," she responded to the impatient girl. "Oh," she said, turning to look at the onscreen Kimberly with a curious expression.

"Sweet," said Conner. "Okay, if I were to have a Ninja animal, I think I would be a…" "Monkey!" Carly interrupted, spinning around back to him excitedly. "I can totally see Conner as a monkey!"

"What? I don't want to be a monkey!" exclaimed Conner, glaring at his pink-clad friend. "I think you would be cute as a monkey Con," said Kira softly, smiling at Conner. Conner once again blushed a bright red.

"Oh um well then… I guess I could be a monkey," he said indifferently. Ethan and Carly smirked at each other while Hayley smiled at the two teenagers.

"Anyways, I think that my ninja spirit animal would be a lioness," Carly continued. "I get really protective of my friends and people I consider family; if something happens to them, let's just say someone gets a whole lot of hurt."

"While I find it funny that you all are thinking of what your spirit animal would be," cut in Hayley. "Let's go back to finding a way to help Tommy."

"_With our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

* * *

"_**Hey, I'm Tommy," Tommy said to a tall, pretty blond girl and held out his hand to her. **_

"_**Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine," said the pretty blond girl, smiling.**_

* * *

"Wait, pause!" cried Carly. Once again, Ethan slammed his hand down on the pause button. "Ugh, what now?" protested Conner, annoyed. "I can't believe my eyes," said Carly, staring at the screen in utter bewilderment. "Is that my dance instructor?"

"Yes Carly, that would be me," came another voice. Everyone turned once again to the entrance to see Katherine Hillard there, looking completely calm, cool, and collected.

Carly's jaw dropped open, and started to babble in shock. "But…how…what the…huh?" "Hey Kat, so glad that you're here," said Hayley. "Yeah, came over as soon as you called," said Kat, walking over to the computer.

"Hold it," said Kira, waving her hands back and forth. "What's going on here? Who exactly are you and how did you get in here?"

Turning back to the confused teens, Kat smiled and said "My name is Katherine Hillard. I'm Carly's dance instructor and I was also the second Pink Ranger and Ninjetti after Kimberly, the Pink Zeo Ranger, and the first Pink Turbo Ranger."

All four teens stared at her like she said she was the first female President of the USA. Finally, Ethan managed to find his voice and said "But, how did you manage to know about all of this?"

"Hayley, of course," said Kat. "She kept me informed of what Tommy had been up to, and I would tell my fiancé so he could tell our other friends since Dr. Technicolor decided to drop off the face of the Earth and neglect telling us if he's okay."

The teens laughed at that, and Conner decided to ask something then when he noticed the engagement ring on her hand. "Wait, so, you're not engaged to Dr. O?"

"Oh no, Tommy and I broke up years ago, amicably of course," replied Kat, waving her hand. "I'm engaged to Jason Lee Scott, you might know him as the first Red Ranger."

"Cool," squealed Carly. The others nodded. "Getting back on to the topic at hand, Hayley, have you had any luck in locating Tommy?" Kat asked the redhead, who went back to the computer.

"Nothing yet, but give me a few more minutes," she replied, typing into the keyboard. "Here," she said to the teens. "Watch more of the video while I try to crack this firewall."

The teens and Kat watched the screen show footage of the Ninjas, the Zeo Rangers, and the Turbo Rangers battle many monsters and many new foes.

Kat started smiling as she watched she and her friends go through so much together as Rangers, and she felt her heart clench when she saw Jason come back into the picture to be the Gold Zeo Ranger. _If only I knew then…_

Kat shook her head, clearing her head. That was all in the past. Now, she was with him and they are going to get married soon. She smiled again, feeling her heart unclench itself.

After watching Tommy, Kat and their friends give up their positions to a new team of Turbo Rangers, Hayley paused the video.

"Not too long after, Tommy went to college and met yours truly," she explained to the others. "But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew that he couldn't escape the Power for too long."

"Tommy was always Zordon's favorite," said Kat, giving an affectionate eye roll. "But, then again, so was Kimberly." "Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we get back onto the subject of finding Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Carly, realization clouding her face. "What about invisiportals?" "Of course, they're all over the city," said Kira, realizing what Carly figured out. "If we can find one, maybe we can get into Mesogog's lab."

"Good job you two," complimented Kat, smiling at the two. "You both are living up to your colors splendidly." The two blushed a cherry red at the compliment. "Thanks Kat," said Carly shyly.

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley put in. "Unfortunately, I just need a little more time." "Okay, so while you're doing that, what should we do?" inquired Conner.

"Here," said Hayley, bringing back up the video. "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

It wasn't that long until the teens and Kat had managed to get through the Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers' clips that Hayley decided to pause the video again.

"Hey, we were watching that!" Ethan exclaimed. "Sorry, but I've got something," Hayley told the Rangers and Kat. "You found Tommy?" asked Kat.

"Not quite. I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall, and it should lead us to an invisiportal," responded Hayley. "Then what?" asked Conner, frowning. "We go through?" asked Kira.

"I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley said, a hint nervously. Unexpectedly, the words 'Search Failed' appeared on the screens. "What's going on?" cried Carly.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog's really smart, for a mutant freak," grumbled Hayley. The screen then switched back to the video diary.

"Why's it bringing up more Ranger History?" asked Kira. Nobody knew the answer to that, so they all just shook their heads in befuddlement.

"Nice spaceship," Ethan commented while watching the spaceship onscreen crashed onto the ground. The girls rolled their eyes at his comment.

* * *

"_**My friends and I are from the year 3000," A girl in a white jumpsuit said to a blond-haired boy.**_

* * *

Ethan immediately paused the video again. "Whoa hold up, Power Rangers from the future?" he asked, surprised.

"They're supposed to be down with time travel and stuff, right? Do you think they could take us back to the exact moment that Dr. O was kidnapped?" questioned Kira.

"What? So we'd watch it happen all over again?" Conner queried back. Kira looked over at him and raised an eyebrow that screamed _Seriously Con? _"Oh, so we can stop them. Right," he said, embarrassed. Kira just smiled and patted his arm sympathetically.

"It's not a bad idea. Let's watch and see if the video tells us how to reach them," Carly said thoughtfully.

* * *

"_**We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," the girl continued before turning back to the boy with a sigh. "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."**_

_**The scene then changed to the girl and three other people circling the boy. She was smiling and handing the boy a morpher.**_

"_**It's yours," she told him as the boy took the morpher out of her hand.**_

"_**Whoo!" the boy cheered happily as he put the morpher onto his wrist. The morpher began to glow a bright red and an electronic voice said "DNA confirmed" while the morpher then blinked.**_

_**Soon, the other four morphers began glowing their respective colors and then immediately stopped. Jen stepped forward and turned to the others. "Ready?" she asked them. "Ready!" they replied back.**_

"_**Time for Time Force!" all five of them shouted and soon, the five Rangers were suited up.**_

* * *

"_Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time, but it took a modern day hero to help finish the job," _Tommy's voice spoke from the video. _"It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

Once again, all four teens gaped at the screen in amazement while Kat smiled, she remembered meeting Wes and Eric after the Forever Red mission and they seemed very nice, although Eric was a bit snobby at first.

"That was sick," Ethan started. "But not helpful," finished Carly, still gaping at the screen.

"Okay, what about the other Rangers?" asked Conner. "There has to be hundreds of them all over the world. Can't we just team up with another and look all over the city?"

"It isn't that easy Conner," said Kat. "As far as I know, and I'm not sure that I'm entirely correct, most rangers end up losing their powers in the long run. Some of them never wanted the powers in the first place."

* * *

"_**We need a fifth ranger," a Hispanic girl in white told her companions, two boys who were wearing black and blue. A Yellow Ranger landed behind and demorphed into a blond-haired girl who looked really tough. **_

"_**Oh, come on guys," she told her teammates while crossing her arms. "I say we're doing fine just the way we are."**_

* * *

The video then showed a Red Ranger, who had a helmet in the shape of a lion, showing off a couple of moves.

"_Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used the spirits of ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, monsters who were determined to conquer the Earth through pollution and destruction," _said video-diary Tommy.

"_The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf." _The video pictured a man morphing into the Lunar Wolf Ranger and later, all six Wild Force Rangers posing with their animal spirits behind them.

Ethan paused the video once more. "Meanwhile, back in this reality, we still don't have a way to search for Dr. O," he stated.

"I do know that there's at least one more group of Rangers out there," pondered Hayley. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff then I am."

"That's shocking," said Carly. After a slight pause, Conner snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up. "Hayley, try typing in 'Ninja Storm'," he advised. The other teens, Kat, and Hayley turned and gawked over at him.

"What?" he demanded, looking around at all of them. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be Rangers."

"Hold it, your brother was a Ranger too?" Carly yelped in disbelief. "Nah," he replied, shaking his head. "He joined after the Ninja Storm Rangers lost their powers."

"Plus," Conner added. "He's currently failing. He's like a total airhead. We're so different." He looked around to see that Ethan and Carly were silently laughing like hyenas, Kat and Hayley were smirking, and Kira was trying, but failing miserably, not to smile.

"Guys," whined Conner. "Not funny." Kira then felt bad and decided to give him a hug. "Hey guys, look, I found them," Hayley said excitedly while playing the video.

* * *

"_**These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," an Asian boy told a Caucasian boy with dark hair, a Caucasian girl with surfer blond hair, and a Samoan boy with dark skin and hair. **_

_**In his hand, the Asian boy opened up a box that had three morphers inside. "Yeah right," the girl scoffed, looking dubious while the Samoan boy looked pleasantly surprised and the other boy looked downright gleeful with a wide grin on his face.**_

"_**Yes! See? I knew it dude, I was right!" he shouted while immediately reaching for his morpher. "The Power Rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this point on, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers," a talking guinea pig in a kimono told the three ninja students.**_

* * *

"Ooh, he's cute," said Carly dreamily while staring at the Caucasian dark-haired boy on the screen. "I thought you liked Trent," Kira said, looking over at her friend in befuddlement.

"I do," said Carly. "But there's no reason why I can't say that another boy is cute, and he is very cute." Conner and Ethan rolled their eyes at the girl talk that was going on while Hayley and Kat looked on, amused.

"She is definitely Kim's child," Kat whispered to Hayley, who chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"Do you know what his name is Hayley?" Carly asked the red-head. "I believe that would be Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ranger," replied Hayley. "The girl would be Tori Hanson, the Blue Ranger and the other boy is Shane Clarke, the Red Ranger."

"And the Asian one is Cam?" said Kat. "Yep, that would be him," Hayley responded.

"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of Air, Earth, and Water. But, it was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge," _Tommy's on-screen voice explained.

* * *

_**On the screen, Tori, Shane, and Dustin fought many different monsters as the Wind Power Rangers. However, they were suddenly attacked by two other Rangers, one that was Navy Blue and one that was Crimson. **_

_**They began coming back to the Rangers on their own motorcycles of their own colors and started blasting them with electricity.**_

"_**Let's show these posers how it's done," said the Crimson Ranger, grinning evilly.**_

_**The video then showed two boys about the Wind Rangers' age holding Cam while the other three Rangers came in and took fighting stances. Recognizing the two, Tori completely dropped her stance and stared at the two boys in shock.**_

"_**Blake? Hunter?" she questioned, hurt laced in her voice. "Leave him!" commanded Hunter, although he took a quick second to send a glance towards Tori, who didn't notice it. "We got what we want!"**_

_**They threw back Cam to the Rangers and disappeared from the premise.**_

* * *

"Okay, last time, I swear, but dang that Crimson Ranger is gorgeous!" exclaimed Carly. "You're boy crazy," Kira told her friend, rolling her eyes good-naturally. "I know," said Carly cheerfully.

"Yep, definitely Kim's daughter," Hayley whispered to Kat, who started to silently laugh.

"_As the Wind Rangers continued fighting, they learned that their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies," _said on-screen Tommy.

* * *

"_**I remember…" Hunter said with a groan, falling to his knees.**_

"_**Do you know who we are?" Shane asked him.**_

"_**Yeah," Hunter replied with a small smile. "My friends." The three Wind Rangers smiled; glad to see that their friend was back.**_

* * *

_**The scene switched to Cam fighting a young man over a necklace that had a small green orb on it. **_

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam said to the young man. As the wind continued blowing, he put the necklace around his neck and the young man was lifted into the sky, turning into the villain, Lothor. **_

* * *

"_With Earth on the brink of destruction," _on-screen Tommy explained. _"Another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that would save them all. The Power of the Green Samurai."_

The video showed Cam leaping out of the Samurai Star Chopper, completely morphed and ready for action.

"_In the final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

* * *

"_**I have your Ranger powers," taunted Lothor as he dangled his clenched hands in front of Dustin, Tori, and Shane.**_

"_**We may not be Power Rangers," Shane told him. "But, we still have power!"**_

"_**Power of Air!" shouted Shane.**_

"_**Power of Earth!" shouted Dustin.**_

"_**Power of Water!" shouted Tori.**_

"_**Ninja Powers!" all three cried out as they each raised two fingers that glowed their signature colors and pointed them at Lothor. He was lifted off the ground and thrown into the Abyss, which exploded on contact.**_

* * *

"I always knew ninjas were real!" Ethan said gleefully. "Now I seriously want to be a ninja," stated Carly jealously.

"Hey guys, my brother taught me a few of his moves. Check this out," said Conner. He began doing a few low-key punches, but he started to do his kick, Conner accidently kicked the computer console, causing it to spark and cause a small explosion.

"Conner!" cried Carly, staring at the console in horror. "Oops," said Conner, cringing. "Oh no," said Hayley, frowning as the screen went fuzzy. "I think we just lost our last hope at finding Tommy."

"Come on Hayley, try to see if you can get anything," Kat pleaded to her friend, who let out a sigh and began typing again. "Hold on, you guys, I think I might have something here…" stated Hayley as she continued typing. Suddenly, the screen returned to normal.

"Yes!" Carly shouted, fist-punching the air. "We are so lucky that you are a genius," Ethan told Hayley, relieved.

"Even geniuses need a little bit of help sometimes," admitted Hayley with a grin. "That little jolt Conner gave to the console must have done something to the wiring because I am getting something."

Abruptly, another video appeared on the screen, and Tommy began talking again.

"_With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands."_

All the screens in front of them began to show Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Carly both in their civilian forms and their Ranger forms.

"It's us," Kira realized as they all looked at the screens.

"He really does trust us," Conner said, finally understanding.

"He does," Hayley agreed, with Kat nodding her head and smiling.

"We have to save him," stated Ethan, determined.

"We owe him so much," said Carly softly, still staring up at the screens.

"The whole world does," Kira added while putting her arm around Carly's shoulder while Carly mimicked the action.

The computer emitted a _Beep! _sound then, and Hayley let out a smile. "Yes, it worked! I got a lock on an invisiportal."

"Way to go Hayley!" cheered Kat as she high-fived her. Conner turned to his teammates and let out a grin. "It's time to go save a teacher."

**Yes! Another chapter finished and ready to be read! Man, that was a doozy. I enjoyed writing this though, it was nice going through the Ranger History again, refreshed my memory. ****For that little bit where I mentioned Dulcea as the whole "Guardian of the Ninja Powers" thing (for those of you who haven't seen the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers movie, Dulcea is the protector of the Ninjetti powers), the thing is, I liked her better than Ninjor (even though I think he's so funny), so I just decided to have Dulcea be the main protector of the powers with Ninjor as kind of like her… assistant, even though that probably won't make sense. Eh, whatever, it is what it is. As always, review, comment, and love! Catch y'all on the flip side! Love to everyone and I'm sorry that it took a while to update this chapter. I had finals last week, and I really needed to focus. To make up for the delay, I will try and get the next chapter done as fast as I can. **


	6. Back in Black

**Hello people of the Power Rangers Fandom! So, here is my sixth chapter, all ready to go for you guys to read. I hope you all enjoy it. Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Saban is being stubborn about giving me Power Rangers, so I can change Memily to Jemily, Trent/Kira to Conner/Kira, get Tommy and Kimberly back together, blah blah blah. I will be the owner someday Saban, just you wait! *chuckles evilly***

Hayley turned back to the screen and began to smile excitedly. "All right, I've got the coordinates right here. You need to go to a little dirt clearing near the edge of the forest."

"We're on it," said Conner as he nodded to the others. They all began walking towards the door.

"Remember, you need to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry," Hayley added, speaking at a fast pace. "Otherwise, you'll never make it past the security wall and will probably get ripped into pieces!"

All four teens stopped walking and slowly turned back to her, their faces masked with disbelief. Kat was also staring at Hayley as if she had completely lost her sanity.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley asked nervously. "Judging by the looks on all your faces, I'll take that as a yes."

"Way to ruin the good vibe Hayley," stated Carly, frowning at the sudden problem the Rangers now had. "Can't I run all of us through it?" questioned Conner, also frowning.

"No!" cried Kira, panicking. Apparently, she had realized right away that Conner's super speed wasn't going to help them this time, and she didn't want to lose him. "You are not going to kill yourself to save Dr. O."

"Kira's right, Conner," said Kat, looking freaked. "There's no possible way of telling whether you can make that speed before reaching the portal or not, if that's even possible at all. If you really could, the sheer power of the portal probably will tear you to shreds!"

Both Conner and Kira turned incredibly pale, and Kira decided to clutch Conner as if he was her lifeline. Ethan and Carly both looked scared at the thought that their friend could die if he could even manage to get to the portal.

"Never fear!" Hayley quickly put in. "I have something for just the occasion." She pressed down on a button, and the teens and Kat turned to see a wall rise up to reveal four motorcycles, each front resembling a dinosaur's head slightly and all in their colors.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Ethan as he ran up to the blue motorcycle. "Amazing!" Kira breathed, standing in front of the yellow motorcycle.

"I feel like Christmas came early!" whispered Carly gleefully while stroking her pink motorcycle. Conner stared at the red motorcycle for a little bit and then asked, "Which one's mine?"

Ethan and Carly looked up and stared for about a minute at Conner as if he had truly gone nuts. "I'm kidding!" he told them, grinning.

"You so weren't," said Ethan smirking while Carly let out a giggle. "These are your new Raptor Cycles," explained Hayley as she and Kat walked up to the bikes with Kat gawking in amazement.

"How did you manage this Hayley?" she exclaimed while inspecting Carly's motorcycle. "I'm a genius, of course," said Hayley, smirking. "Also, I asked Billy to help me with some of the blueprints."

"You saw Billy? When?" Kat demanded. "Not too long ago," Hayley told her. "He says hi and that he'll be calling Jason about the wedding later."

"Who's Billy?" asked Ethan curiously. "He was the original Blue Ranger and the original Blue Ninjetti," explained Kat; the tidbit of information made Ethan gape like a goldfish. "Billy is also a certified genius like Ms. Smarty-Pants over there."

"Thank you for that," said Hayley sarcastically while the other Rangers laughed. "Anyways, your motorcycles should have the portal coordinates in about 92.75 seconds."

"That's specific," Carly muttered to Conner, who snickered. "And when we get there?" Kira cut in, looking back at Hayley.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley told the teens. "Then head straight through the portal into Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner stopped in his tracks, stiffening and turning pale again. "Hold it, did you just say… _island _fortress?"

"Yes," replied Hayley, looking over at him in befuddlement. "Why?" "Well…islands…aren't they…well…you know…surrounded by water…" he stuttered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Usually…" said Kat, not getting the point. Realization came across Ethan's face as he turned towards the Red Ranger delightedly. "No way, you can't swim?" he exclaimed, chortling.

"I didn't say that!" defended Conner hotly. "But you implied it," said Carly, sporting a huge Cheshire Cat grin. "The portal will take you directly to the island," Hayley assured him. "You won't have to get wet."

Conner still looked uneasy, but he nodded all the same. Ethan chuckled again; he was glad he finally had something over the soccer player. "Can't swim…" Carly let out a snort that time.

"Hey guys, lay off him, okay?" Kira defended. Turning back to Conner and giving him a huge hug, she told him, "Just ignore those doofuses Con. They're just jealous that you have so many awesome qualities about you when they don't."

"Hey!" Ethan and Carly yelled, glaring at the Yellow Ranger. "Thanks Kira," said Conner, blushing but smiling down at the dark blond, who also blushed and smiled back shyly.

Recomposing back into leadership mode, he said "You guys ready?" Straightening their posture, the other three raised their morphers. "Ready," they chimed back.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

After morphing, the four teens mounted onto their motorcycles, revved up the engines, and rode out the opening doors. Kat and Hayley watched them leave, praying that they would be able to bring Tommy back safely.

* * *

***At the abandoned dirt clearing***

Once they got to the clearing, the Rangers stopped their motorcycles and looked around. "Okay," stated Ethan, frowning. "It stopped. Why did it stop?"

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," contemplated Kira. "Guys look!" Carly cried out, pointing towards a swirling purplish-black portal in the distance. "It's the portal!"

"Let's pray that Dr. O's on the other side," said Kira. "There's only one way to find out," Conner firmly stated to the others. "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Carly.

"Ready," Ethan told him.

"Let's do it," Kira nodded.

They began to climb back up onto their motorcycles and start towards the portal, but before they could enter, Elsa and Zeltrax appeared with a bunch of Tyrannodrones and a new monster.

"Oh great," groaned Carly. "It's the goth biker chick who doesn't have any hair and the metal tin man who doesn't have a heart."

"Funny," said Elsa, glaring at the Pink Ranger.

"Who invited you to the party?" yelled Conner, glaring. "No one," Elsa stated in a bored manner. "I invited myself and a few of my friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," point-blanked Kira sarcastically. "You aren't getting through this portal unless you're all in chains!" growled Zeltrax, stepping towards the teens.

"Sorry, but I can't sport that look and neither can Kira," said Carly wryly. "So, you're out of luck today."

"I say we go for it guys!" Conner shouted to his friends, who agreed and revved their engines, charging towards the enemy.

"Attack!" shrieked Elsa; her shout made Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones ran forward to meet the Rangers in battle.

Carly revved her motorcycle as she looked at the Tyrannodrones waiting to attack her. "Lasers online!" she screamed. "Fire!" Lasers came out of the front of her motorcycle and hit them away from her.

"I feel like a super cool spy!" she squealed in excitement. As Kira and Ethan took out the rest of the Tryannodrones and the monster, shouting praises about their cycles, Conner fought Elsa and Zeltrax, blasting them away with his lasers.

Once the enemies were dealt with, the Rangers regrouped together. "Guys, we gotta hurry!" yelled Ethan, pointing towards the portal. "It's beginning to close!"

"We need to save Dr. O!" cried Carly.

"Let's go!" Kira agreed.

"Follow me guys, we're going to make it!" Conner initiated. Revving up the motorcycles, they raced towards the portal as it began to grow a bit smaller each time they got closer to it.

As they avoided a blast of lightning Elsa sent towards them, the Rangers were so close to the portal they could feel its energy.

"Floor it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"We're at maximum speed!" Kira cried out.

"Come on, we're almost to the portal…" shouted Carly.

"Made it!" Conner stated, grinning, as they went through the portal to Mesogog's Island Fortress.

* * *

***On Mesogog's Island Fortress***

As the four teens appeared in the hallway of the hideaway, they parked their cycles and looked around at their cycles.

Once they thought they were clear, Conner lifted his communicator up to his mouth. "Hayley," he said quietly. "We're in."

"_Good," _Hayley's voice said on the speaker. _"I'll set up the bio-field exit for you. You guys will have about 5 minutes." _

"_Good luck Rangers," _came Kat's voice suddenly. _"May the power protect you."_ "Thanks Kat, see you and Hayley soon," said Carly. With that said, the teens unmorphed and Kira started to lead them through the hallways in search of Tommy.

"All right, I believe I remember my way around this place," Kira told the others as she led them through another hallway. "The lab should be around here, and I think we'll still have the element of—"

"Welcome," a voice hissed creepily, and Mesogog came through a wall in front of the teens. "We've been expecting you."

"-surprise," Kira completed, all four of them starting in surprise and backing away in slight fear. "Ew, that is absolutely gross and disgusting," Carly exclaimed, staring at Mesogog's dinosaur-like face and creepy eyes.

As they backed away, the four teens felt their backs hit a door that had closed behind them. "You remember me, I trust?" questioned Mesogog, looking over at Kira.

"How can I forget that face, even if I try really hard?" insulted Kira, glaring. "Can I ask which part _is _his face?" Ethan interrupted disgustedly.

"Obviously, you all are in need of some discipline," snapped Mesogog, shooting a laser beam from his head.

Luckily for the teens, Elsa and Zeltrax came in at that exact time and took the beam instead. "Guys, this way! Let's go!" cried Kira, taking Conner's hand and running away from the scene.

"We're right behind you!" exclaimed Ethan as he and Carly followed them. "Follow them! NOW!" screamed Mesogog as he sent Elsa and Zeltrax after the teens.

* * *

***Outside Tommy's holding room***

After losing Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax in the dust, Kira led Conner, Carly, and Ethan into the lab she was held captive in.

"Hey!" The teens turned to see Tommy strapped onto the table Kira was on not too long ago. "Good timing you four."

Conner, Kira, and Carly went to untie his bonds while Tommy said "Hit the red button on the panel," to Ethan, who pressed it and closed the doors on Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyrannodrones.

Once free of his bonds, Tommy rushed over to the computer and started hurriedly typing into it. "I should've known that you four would try and rescue me," he stated while typing away.

"Seriously, is that your only way of saying thanks?" Carly questioned, staring at their teacher. "Because if so, the thank you needs a lot of work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," said Tommy, taking in a breath. "Now, Hayley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?"

"Yeah," said Conner, the other three nodding. "All right, this way guys," he motioned, he started walking until Ethan stopped him.

"Hold it, we need to talk," he commanded.

"Go, I'll explain later!" Tommy pleaded.

"We know everything," said Conner.

"We found the video diary," Kira told him.

"We know you're a Power Ranger," Ethan concluded.

"Please explain to me why my ballet teacher, who's one of my idols, is also an old friend of yours and was a Power Ranger as well," demanded Carly. "Also, explain to me why the first Pink Ranger looks a hell of a lot like me, and why I look like you for that matter."

Tommy had no clue what Carly was talking about until it became clear to him. _Wait, Kat's here in Reefside? And hold it; she noticed that she looks like me and Kim? _Deciding to ignore Carly's demands, he said, "Ethan, I _was _a ranger. Not anymore."

The door then suddenly opened, with Zeltrax, Elsa, a group of Tyrannodrones, a crazy looking monster that was a cross between a squid and a type of flower, and finally Mesogog, stepping through, all looking furious.

"Ranger or not, you're mine now," he hissed angrily.

Tommy sighed in annoyance. "I hate when they get like this," he stated.

"We'll take it from here Dr. O," said Conner as he, Kira, Ethan, and Carly stepped forward in front of the enemies and their bracelets transformed into their morphers.

"Ready?" he asked his teammates.

"Ready!" they answered back.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

They got into fighting stances with their Thundermax Sabers in their hands. "ATTACK!" growled Mesogog, and his soldiers charged forward to clash swords against the Rangers.

Ethan took on the swarm of Tyrannodrones, Conner decided to fight against Zeltrax while Kira fought next him against Elsa, and Carly was stuck with the squid-flower creation.

"Ew, you make me sick," stated Carly, staring at the monster in repulsion. "You look like a cross between Squidward and a daisy, and Squidward is better looking than you are."

"I'm the Polinator!" the monster cried out as it suddenly tried to strike her, leading them into a fight.

Around the same time, Mesogog went to attack Tommy, and sadly, it was Tommy who was not doing so well as he got thrown into a metal post and slid down to the ground, hurt.

"Dr. O!" cried Carly as she and the other Rangers watched Tommy fall. "You guys head towards the portal!" Tommy shouted to the teens. "I got to get something!"

The teens hesitated to leave him there by himself, but he waved them forward. "Go, hurry!" he pleaded.

"We better do what he says," Conner said to his friends. "Right," agreed Kira. The four looked at each other and they all jumped into the portal.

Taking the momentary pause as Mesogog tried to comprehend the situation; Tommy quickly stood up, pushed Mesogog away from him, and flipped over a table while grabbing a huge white crystal as well.

Tommy fought off a completely angry Mesogog and a group of Tyrannodrones and still managed to jump into the portal without getting captured.

"Don't let him escape with that stone!" shrieked Mesogog, turning towards Elsa, Zeltrax, and the others. "GO!"

* * *

***In one of the hallways***

As the Rangers mounted their motorcycles, Tommy managed to appear out of the portal and next to the teens.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" complained Conner, staring at the rock in Tommy's hands.

"This one we do," Tommy told him. As soon as he had spoken, Elsa and a huge group of Tyrannodrones came around the corner and spotted them.

"Grab them!" she screamed. "Go!" Tommy shouted to the teens. "I'm right behind you."

The teens looked at each other hesitantly and nodded. Reeving up their cycles, they sped into the invisiportal.

* * *

***In Downtown Reefside***

As they landed in the center of the city, the teens looked around before Carly realized that Tommy wasn't behind them.

"Hey, where's Dr. O?" she asked nervously. As if on cue, Tommy came tumbling out of the portal and landed on the cement hard.

However, Elsa and the army of Tyrannodrones appeared right behind him, and Zeltrax managed to send a blast of lightning towards Tommy, who held up the rock as protection and at contact, exploded in a blinding white light. In its place were the remains of the shattered stone and no Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver!" screeched Kira, who like the other teens were staring in horror at the place where their science teacher used to be.

"No!" screamed Carly, dropping to her knees in despair. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh dear, such negativity," Elsa smirked. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything is possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Doctor Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added in a gleeful tone.

"That's it; you're going to regret killing Dr. O!" Carly shrieked, her hands clenching into fists while Kira tried to hold her back.

Before Carly could break free from her friend's grip, a shimmer appeared in the air, and Tommy appeared, clutching something in his hand.

"I heard my name," he commented, grinning. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

The teens cheered in relief that their mentor was safe and unharmed and ran over to him. "Awesome!" shouted Conner, fist-punching the air.

"Amazing!" squealed Carly as she and Ethan high-fived each other. "I can't believe you made it!" Ethan cried, grinning like a maniac.

"Dr. O, what's that in your hand?" asked Kira, who noticed that Tommy had something glowing in his palm. As his clenched hand opened up, the teens gaped at the black stone that was glowing gold and black on Tommy's palm.

"A Black Dino Gem!" Ethan exclaimed. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility?"

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded, grinning like a child.

"That gem belongs to my master," Elsa yelled furiously.

"There are two things you two need to learn about Dino Gems," stated Tommy. "One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" asked Elsa warily.

Tommy raised up his wrist to reveal a black and gold wrist morpher shaped into an interesting dinosaur. "They go real well with Dino Morphers," he said, grinning as he slammed the gem into the morpher, making it glow gold.

Looking a tad nervous, Elsa scoffed a tiny bit and sneered "Aren't you a bit old for this, Tommy?"

"I may be old," he answered. "But I can still pull it off!" Pulling out a gold key from his pocket, Tommy put it into his morpher and twisted it in its keyhole.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

"Dino Thunder, Black Ranger, Ha!" Tommy yelled as his morph ending to show his black Ranger suit covered with gold spikes, gold shoulder plates, and his helmet represented the dinosaur on his morpher.

"Just like riding a bike," he said with a grin. "One more makes no difference," growled Zeltrax, though the Rangers detected a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Attack!"

The Rangers, Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyrannodrones all rushed at each other and began fighting. Deciding to test out his new powers, Tommy took on a couple of Tyrannodrones and managed to make easy pickings of them.

However, once he was finished with the Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax decided to step in and try to defeat him. "Let's see what you're made of, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax snarled.

Knowing that he needed to do this, Tommy took out his new weapon, the Brachio Staff, and charged towards his enemy.

* * *

***With Kira and Elsa***

Kira was doing as best as she could while fighting Elsa, but things took a turn for the worst when Elsa managed to strike her across her back.

Crying out in pain, Kira managed to spin around and knock her adversary to the ground by using a roundhouse kick. "Ptera Grips!" she called out, and rushed back to meet Elsa and match her hit for hit.

However, she got distracted when she saw Conner get striked across the chest by a Tyrannodrone in the fight he and Ethan were having against a group of the monsters, and that was enough for Elsa to send a blast of electricity towards the Yellow Ranger.

Hitting its mark, the electricity made Kira let out a shriek of pain and caused her to collapse to the ground.

"Kira!" shouted Conner, leaving his fight and running as fast he could to get to her right as Elsa was about to bring down her sword on the defenseless Yellow Ranger. Summoning his Tyranno Staff, he managed to block the hit right on schedule.

"You shouldn't be here Red Ranger," hissed Elsa while glowering at him. "This isn't your fight."

"Mess with Kira, and you make it my fight!" he snarled back.

"You know that we're not intimidated by your teacher," she stated.

"Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes," Conner retorted back as he began to fight with the biker lady.

* * *

***With Carly and the Polinator***

"All right you ugly little cephalopod, where did you go?" Carly frowned, looking around the premise.

"Are you looking for me?" a voice said laughingly. Carly turned to see the Polinator standing a few feet off of her left side. "If so, I'm quite flattered."

"Yeah, in your dreams kelp-for-brains," she shouted, glaring fiercely. "Now let's finish this."

"Bring it Pinkie!" the Polinator goaded. Carly's eyes narrowed into slits. Pulling out her bow, she aimed carefully and shot an arrow that hit its mark perfectly. The Polinator shrieked in pain as the arrow exploded and floored him to the ground.

"Let me make this clear to you," Carly told the monster with false sweetness. "Never, EVER, call me Pinkie."

* * *

***Back with Conner and Elsa***

As Conner continued to battle against Elsa, he managed to gain a lead and land a kick to her stomach, making her stagger backwards. Glaring at him ferociously, Elsa straightened up and caught her breath.

"We will meet again Red Ranger," she promised to him as she teleported away. Seeing that Kira was now trying to stand back up again, Conner rushed back over and helped her onto her feet.

"Are you okay Kira?" he asked anxiously. "Yes, thanks to you Conner," Kira said while giving him a huge hug as thanks.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Conner told her earnestly while returning her hug. "Do you think you're good to help Carly and Ethan?"

"Yeah, let's go kick some monster ass," Kira stated wickedly. Rushing off, the two Rangers managed to find their friends shooting the Polinator down with their Thundermax Lasers.

"Looks like you two are doing fine on your own," Conner noted.

"You got that right," Carly grinned as the monster teeter-tottered around.

"Let's put them all together!" Ethan proposed. "Good call Ethan," said Conner. The four Rangers summoned all of their weapons again and combined them.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they cried out.

"Don't be a Polinator hater!" yelled the Polinator.

"Who cares? We're not bees!" Kira and Carly countered as they supported the Z-Rex Blaster that was on top of Ethan's shoulder.

"Fire!" shouted Conner and out came a humungous blast that was sent hurtling towards the Polinator, who exploded right on contact.

* * *

***With Tommy and Zeltrax***

As Tommy continued on with his battle against Zeltrax, he managed to gain a lead by throwing the metal man against a wall, making him fall to the ground in a heap.

While getting onto his knees, Zeltrax looked up to see Tommy's Brachio Staff pointed right at his face. "Go ahead," he sneered, glaring at the Black Ranger. "I dare you."

"No," Tommy stated firmly while lowering his staff. "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back, and no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me."

Zeltrax stood up and disappeared into a portal that appeared at the last minute. Turning around to face the teens, Tommy saw a black cloud roll across the sky, raining purple energy on the smoldering Polinator and making it grow as big as the buildings.

At the same time, Tommy's morpher beeped, causing him to raise it up to his mouth. "Hayley?" he asked.

"_Welcome back," _she said while smiling. _"I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest."_

Feeling the ground rumbling all of a sudden, the Rangers looked up to see a gigantic black and gold Dino Zord making its way down the street.

"_Meet the Brachio Zord," _Hayley stated proudly. _"Retrieving the Black gem must have awakened him."_

"Holy cows and flying pigs," murmured Carly, staring up at the Zord in awe.

"_Wait until you see what he has inside," _Hayley told them. _"I think you can handle it from here."_

"Thanks Hayley," said Tommy.

"_You're not off the hook yet, Thomas Oliver," _came Kat's voice through the communicator. _"When you come back, we're having a major talk mister."_

"Ooo, someone's in trouble," sang Carly, giggling. Tommy groaned to himself, he should've known that Kat would want to talk to him.

On the sides, the back, and the front of the Brachio Zord came out the Tyranno, Ptera, Tricera, and Allo Zords, roaring and running towards the Polinator.

One by one, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Carly jumped up into their zords and combined them together. "Thundersaurus Megazord!" they yelled out once formed.

As the Megazord went towards the Polinator, the Polinator sent a hit towards it, causing it to stumble back. "Feel the love!" it cackled while wrapping its tentacles around the Megazord and electrocuting it.

"This is bad!" stated Kira.

"We're getting smoked out here!" agreed Conner.

"I think we need some reinforcements," Ethan proposed.

"Hayley, you have anymore surprises?" Carly questioned.

"_Sure do," _Hayley told them from the lab where she and Kat were watching the Rangers on the monitors. _"Try the Cephala Zord." _

Looking down at his morpher, Tommy saw it change from a Brachio head to a purple Cephala head. "Locking on," he said while inserting his key into his morpher.

Once again, the Brachio Zord opened up and out popped a small, cute, purple Zord that looked like it was half boxing and half dancing with its jumping up and down and its boxer gloves.

It let out a little squeak as it made its way over to the Megazord and it also managed to punch the Polinator to the ground.

"Dang, for such a cute, adorable Zord, it has one heck of a punch!" commented Kira.

"_That's not all," _Tommy told the teens from the ground. _"The Cephala Zord can link up with your Megazord for even more power!"_

"Do it!" decided Conner.

Disconnecting the Tricera Zord from the Megazord, the Cephala Zord was put in its place as the right arm of the Megazord.

"Cephala Power Punch!" the Rangers hollered as the Cephala Zord punched the Polinator in the stomach a few times.

As it screamed in pain, the Polinator was thrown back into the sky where it exploded and the teens cheered at their victory.

* * *

***At Hayley's Cyberspace* **

At the end of the day, the Rangers, Kat, and Hayley all gathered around on the couches at Hayley's Cyberspace after closing time.

"What a day!" Ethan exclaimed, letting out a sigh as he collapsed onto one of the couches' surfaces. "New bikes, new zords…"

"New Ranger," Conner put in, looking at Tommy in the process.

"Well, sort of new," said Carly, smiling.

Tommy, Kat, and Hayley all chuckled at that as the two ladies settled onto the armrests of the couches and Tommy settled on a couch opposite the teens.

"Hey Kat," Carly started, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Back when we were on Mesogog's fortress, you said _may the power protect you. _What does that mean exactly?"

Tommy turned to look at Kat, surprised that she had mentioned that to them. She gave him a look that screamed _they should know. _

"When Tommy and I were Power Rangers, our mentor then, Zordon, always said that when we would go and battle a monster," she explained to the teens. "It was his way of saying be careful, kind of, but it always reminds us of him."

"Wow," Carly breathed, she and the others staring at Kat in awe.

"Zordon sounds really cool," stated Conner.

"He was," said Tommy, a sad expression on his face.

"Dr. O," asked Kira, frowning while changing the subject. "Are you going to tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

"Yeah, because that didn't seem like a coincidence," Carly added, looking confused.

"The day you four became Rangers, I managed to get an energy reading from the tracking system. I had a pretty good feeling that it was a Gem," Tommy told them while shaking off his sadness and showing his Dino Bracelet with his Black Dino Gem in the middle. "So I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira questioned.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate," he said.

"And that was when you were nabbed by the Goon Patrol," Conner comprehended. "Brutal."

"Not nice indeed," agreed Carly.

"Yeah, but it all worked out in the end," said Tommy, smiling a little bit as he stood up. "Well, I better get going."

"Going?" inquired Hayley. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping," Tommy answered back. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black."

"Not so fast Mr. Oliver," Kat growled as she stood up and walked towards him. "You owe your friends, including me, a huge explanation so you better fess up as you are taking me with you!"

Tommy groaned again. "I knew I should've contacted you guys when I had the chance!" he complained as Kat dragged him away, leaving the kids laughing hysterically at their science teacher and Hayley shaking her head while trying to hide her snickers as well.

**Yay! Finally, I'm finished with this chapter! I'm so sorry for another long wait, I'm in my school's winter play, and opening night's almost upon me, so I've been working my ass off on that. Plus, I've been busy with school as this is my senior year of high school, and I need to graduate if I want to make a living! Anyways, review, comment, and love! Thanks to all of the reviewers for their kind words and suggestions, catch y'all on the flip side! Next chapter features someone very important to the story! **


End file.
